Revenge: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 18th in the FD series. Xizor has escaped and is out for revenge against Padme. Together with the Sith, he plans to wreck havoc on her life and the lives of the people she loves. And he plans to make her pay, personally. Can Anakin and the others stop him?
1. Part 1 of 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hey everyone and welcome to the latest vignette; the eighteenth one. This one promises to be action and suspense packed. So, sit back and enjoy. Let me know what you think! J

Revenge

Part 1/?

"And in the story we've been following closely in the last forty eight hours, there is still no sign of the fugitive Prince Xizor of Falleen. Two days ago, Xizor was sentenced to death by lethal injection for the crimes of treason and murder. But the prison convoy he was aboard was hijacked by a mysterious bounty hunter only know as Bane and several henchmen. And despite the efforts of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Xizor escaped and has yet to be seen. The 501st legion at Skywalker's command has surrounded Falleen, but so far, Xizor has not attempted to return to his home planet. And the burning question on many people's minds is: Has Anakin Skywalker finally met his match in the combination of Bane, Prince Xizor, and a radical new Sith bio-android that we've been told is called Darth Maul,"

The Holonews droned on, as Anakin stared out at the busy Coruscant cityscape from the balcony of the bedroom he shared with his beautiful wife of fifteen years.

"If you think you've won, Xizor, then you are sadly mistaken," Anakin growled…

~*~

"Finally! I've been stuck on that blasted ship for the last two days," Xizor complained, as they arrived at Sifo-Dyas secret base deep in wild space. Sifo-Dyas' ultimate weapon was nearly half done now; significant progress from the last time he had been here.

"I see that complaining is still what you do best, your Highness," Sifo-Dyas said, as he stepped off the lift and into the landing bay. Bane and his people knelt, as did Darth Maul. Aurico and Xizor bowed to him.

"Master Dyas, my humble thanks to you for arraigning my release, even if this bounty hunter and his band of hoodlums nearly did kill me in the process. I thought I would be returning to Falleen, but Skywalker's personal legion of lap dogs have my planet surrounded," Xizor spat.

"First of all, there is nothing humble about you and the reasons to keep you breathing are dwindling. As for the 501st legion, they will not stand in the way of my plans," Sifo-Dyas said.

"And what exactly is your plan?" Xizor questioned.

"You, your army, in conjunction with Aron Gunray's droid army, will lead a revolt against Naboo. Aron has been itching for this since his escape from the Jedi prison on Bandomeer. Attacking will not only draw the Skywalkers there, but will create an uproar in the Senate and cause Galactic-wide unrest. Division and conflict will become rampant," Sifo-Dyas said.

"You're going to start another war," Xizor stated. Sifo smirked.

"Yes," he replied.

"That is excellent and all, but how can I mobilize my army with the entire 501st legion in my sector?" Xizor asked.

"That is where my newest weapon will come into play. The ion cannon is now powerful enough to disable all ships in its path. You will take one of my ion equipped Star Destroyers and go to Falleen. You will disable Skywalker's entire legion of Clone Troops and mobilize your army. Aron Gunray will meet you upon arrival in Naboo space and you will begin the invasion," Sifo-Dyas instructed. Xizor smirked.

"I will crush the Naboo and when Padme arrives to aide her suffering people, I will finally capture her and make her pay…" Xizor said.

"You will capture her while Skywalker is fighting, but you will bring her to me…unharmed. She is mine," Sifo-Dyas stated. Xizor fumed.

"I have unfinished business with that prissy little upstart and I will make her beg for mercy. Then you can have what's left of her broken little body," Xizor snarled. Sifo-Dyas' eyes flashed yellow and Xizor cried out in pain. His knees buckled and he held his head in agony.

"You will do as I command or I will find someone else to carry out my orders. You will bring Padme Skywalker to me and you will not touch her," Sifo-Dyas growled, as he ceased the mental torture.

"As you wish, my Master," Xizor responded. He would capture Padme, but he knew Sifo-Dyas would kill him once he had her. Xizor would follow his plan until he captured her. If he was going to die, then he was going to make that little bitch pay before he did…

~*~

Padme finished the last pancake and set the large stack on the table. How are the Shaak sausages coming, Kim?" Padme asked.

"Almost done," Kimberly replied.

"The eggs are done too, Mom," Leia added.

"Okay. I'm going to get Daddy. Now remember, it's Father's Day and we need to do our best to cheer him up," Padme said, as she took off her apron and headed upstairs.

She entered their bedroom and spotted her husband on the balcony. He was feeling inadequate and failure like he had never felt these last couple days, even though she had done her best to convince him otherwise.

"Ani…" she called, as she came up behind him.

"Hi angel," he replied.

"We made breakfast. Why don't you come and eat,?" she suggested, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks, but I really should get to the Temple and check in with Rex. Maybe he's spotted Xizor's ship by now," Anakin replied.

"Rex will call you if something changes. You need to eat. It's Father's Day and the kids have been working all morning making your favorites," Padme said.

"I don't really deserve Father's Day this year," he replied.

"Don't say things like that. You are the most wonderful husband and father in the galaxy. Please stop beating yourself up over this," she pleaded.

"I let a monster get away. You're not safe as long as he's alive," Anakin replied.

"You'll get him. I have no doubts. And the kids and I are perfectly safe. Now come eat," Padme replied. He gave her a faint smile.

"I suppose I don't want to disappoint them," he said. She smiled and took his hand, as she led him downstairs.

~*~

"Any changes?" Yan asked, as he entered the situation room that morning. They had been monitoring Falleen and several other "sectors of interest", as they were calling them, for the last two days.

"The 501st is still reporting only normal activity in Falleen space. But we are seeing an increased amount of activity on Cato-Neimodia. I don't think it's a coincidence," Mace said, as Yoda sat next to him on his hover pad.

"Very disturbing, this is," Yoda said.

"I agree. Aron Gunray escaped Bandomeer and hasn't been heard from until now. That's definitely no coincidence," Qui-Gon mentioned.

"All the Chancellor's comm channels that we know about are being monitored. If she is talking to him, then she's doing so on a personal channel we don't know about," Yan stated.

"I hate that there's nothing we can do until they make some sort of move. But there's no way of knowing what the Sith have planned," Qui-Gon said in frustration.

"Is Anakin still blaming himself?" Mace asked. Yan nodded.

"Yes. He's being much too hard on himself, but he's convinced that Xizor will come after Padme. He's worried about it happening while he's fighting whatever distraction the Sith decide to send," Yan said. Mace sighed.

~*~

"Wow…I'm stuffed. That was the best breakfast ever," Anakin said, as he sat back from the table.

"We're glad you enjoyed it. Hungrier than you thought, weren't you?" Padme asked, as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I guess I was," he replied. Padme cleared the table, as her children chatted among themselves and to their father. He was happy and relaxed now. She knew it would take more convincing to get him to stop blaming himself, but for now at least, he had stopped brooding.

"Hi Grandpa!" Jenna called, as Riley came into the kitchen.

"Hey kids," he called, as Padme greeted him with a hug.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy," Padme said, as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks sweetness. Finding you is the best thing that ever happened to me," he replied.

"Are you hungry? There's plenty of leftovers," Padme said.

"Don't mind if I do," he replied, as he took a plate and sat down.

"Mom says we're going to Mr. Calrissian's for a picnic and swimming. Are you coming, Grandpa?" Jayden asked.

"I wouldn't miss it, little man," Riley answered.

"Okay. Everyone upstairs to get their swimsuits," Padme said, as she followed them.

"Have you and Zia found anything yet embedded in the comm channels?" Anakin asked.

"Not yet, but If Mon Mothma is taking to that green sleaze, then we'll find it," Riley promised, as he swallowed.

"And when we do, Padme won't need to bring a vote of no confidence to the floor. The Supreme Justice court will have grounds for impeachment," Riley said. Anakin nodded.

"I just can't believe I let that slimy womp rat escape," Anakin said in frustration.

"You didn't let him and we'll get the bastard," Riley assured him.

~*~

Xizor boarded the cruiser with his father and the many agents that were being sent with him, including Bane. Sifo-Dyas watched, as the cruiser slowly sailed into open space, before disappearing into hyperspace. His plans for the galaxy would soon be realized. The events that were about to take place would wreck havoc on the galaxy and in the end, the Chosen One's power would be his, he would rule with an iron fist and he would soon have the most beautiful woman in the galaxy as his Queen. He was determined that nothing would stop him this time.

"Master, your ship is ready as well," Ysanne reported.

"Then we had best be on our way," Sifo-Dyas said, as they boarded the second Ion Star Destroyer. And soon, they too were safely on their way to Naboo in hyperspace.

~*~

Anakin hung back a little, as his wife and children headed for the pool with excitement.

"Don't look too excited," Obi-Wan teased.

"Huh? Oh sorry, my mind was elsewhere," Anakin replied.

"So I see. We'll get him, you know. It's only a matter of time. In the meantime, you need to stop focusing on the negative," Obi-Wan replied.

"I just feel like I should be out there looking for him," Anakin said.

"Oh yes, leaving your family unprotected to go on a wild Gondark chase all over the galaxy. Sounds like a bloody swell idea," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," Anakin replied.

"And your brooding isn't cute. It's bloody annoying. We are here to enjoy our beautiful families. Now stop sulking and start focusing on the here and now. Xizor will soon surface and we'll get him for good this time," Obi-Wan said.

"When did you get so wise?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan smirked.

"I've always been wise," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yeah right," Anakin said.

"Just do as I say; not as I do," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'll try," Anakin stated. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Now Anakin, you know Master Yoda's opinion on the concept of try," Obi-Wan chided. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Do or do not. There is no try, blah, blah, blah," Anakin retorted.

"Dad, come on!" Jayden called, as he cannon balled into the pool causing his sisters and cousins to squeal.

"Ani…will you rub this sun oil on my back?" Padme asked, as she tossed her swim cover away, revealing a bright blue bikini.

"Coming Padme!" he called back, as he jogged over to her.

"Well, that certainly distracted him well enough. Leave it to my baby sister to pull out all the stops," Sola said, as she carried Will over to him, wearing a light pink bathing suit of her own.

"Speaking of beautiful distractions," Obi-Wan said, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Mama…onna go wimming!" Will called impatiently.

"Okay sweetie, we're going," Sola told him, as she joined hands with her husband.

~*~

Anakin gently massaged the oil in with his strong hands. Padme smiled and gently sighed, as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Your hands are magic, my love," she purred.

"And your body is amazing," he replied, as she kissed her neck.

"I thought this might take your mind off everything," she said, as she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant the last couple days. I know you don't feel like I failed you, but I do. You know how much I worry about you. I know he's going to try and come after you," Anakin fretted.

"If he was a smart man, then he would disappear forever. But since we both know he's not, then he'll create his own doom if he does come after me, because I know you'll protect me," she replied.

"But what if I'm fighting Maul or whatever monstrosity they unleash and I can't get to you? How many times has it happened?" he questioned.

"Well..." she started.

"The answer is too many, angel," he replied.

"But if I have to, I'm perfectly capable of holding my own until you can get to me. I'm no weakling, you know," Padme said.

"I know, believe me, you're the strongest woman I know. You have a mean right hook and you're better with a blaster than some of my Troops, but I'm always going to worry, because you're the most important part of my life; you and our kids," he said.

"I know, but we can't dwell on what might happen. We can only trust in our love and have faith that it will be enough to overcome anything," she said. He smiled.

"And do I have faith and I trust in our love," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Good. Now, let's go for a swim," she suggested.

"The UV rays are strong today. Maybe I should put some sun oil on your chest," he said, wriggling his eyebrows playfully. She giggled.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she replied, as their lips met passionately.

"Ugh…they're kissing again," Jenna complained.

"They're always kissing," Jayden added.

"You're one to talk, Jay," Leia said.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

"Jayden and Natalie sitting in a tree," Kimberly sang. Jayden turned red.

"Shut up," he called, as he splashed water at his sisters

"Dad, come on, you promised to come in and play," Jayden whined.

"He's too busy. Let's start without him," Luke said, as he tossed the ball to Leia.

"All right, I'm coming guys!" Anakin called.

"You coming in?" he asked his wife.

"Sure," she replied, as they stood by the edge. Padme dipped her toe in to see if it was cold. Anakin smirked and grabbed her around the waist. She yelped, as they went sailing into the water with a big splash. Padme surfaced and splashed her laughing husband.

"Sorry angel, I just couldn't resist," he called, as he continued to laugh. "

You know what you've done, don't you?" she asked.

"Probably a water war," he replied.

"Boys vs. girls," Padme said.

"Bring it on, beautiful," Anakin called back.

"Get 'em girls!" Padme called, as the splashing war began.

~*~

"Man, this is the most boring assignment we've had in a while," one Clone, known as Jax, said.

"I know. It's been quiet for hours," another, known as Ty replied, into his comm.

"I think that's about to change!" another Clone called.

"What is it?" Rex called.

"I've got something very large on the long range scanners, Sir," he replied.

"Get ready boys. This might be our slime bag," Rex called. As he said that, a very large cruiser exited hyperspace.

"That's not a Republic ship!" Jax called.

"Unidentified vessel, this is Commander Rex of the 501st legion. Please respond and state your business," Xizor's face appeared on their comm screen.

"Greetings Commander," Xizor said smugly.

"It's him!" Ty called.

"Prince Xizor, you are a fugitive and wanted by the Republic. As Commanding Officer, I demand you surrender to us. If you don't, you will leave us no choice, but to take you into custody by force," Rex announced.

"I'm so sorry Commander, but I am on a very important mission. And I can't have you interfering," Xizor said, as he fired the ion cannon. It spread like a magenta wave over the ships, disabling the engines and weapons. He fired another wave, disabling more ships.

"My engines are dead!"

"I have no weapons, Sir!"

"Damn it!" Rex cried. Xizor laughed.

"It's nothing personal, Commander. Now, if you'll excuse me, my army and I will be on our way," Xizor said. Rex's eyes widened, as he saw several large military cruisers fall in line with Xizor's, as they came from Falleen. Dozens of smaller ships followed suit. And they all disappeared into hyperspace.

"Is anyone's tracking system working?" Rex called into the comm. He received a chorus of negatives in response.

"Damn…good thing the comm system is still working, because we've got one hell of an emergency on our hands," Rex said, as he put an emergency call through to the Jedi Temple…


	2. Part 2 of 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 2! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Revenge: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Obi-Wan sat near the pool, lost in thought, as his children and family enjoyed the water. His thoughts were interrupted, as his son, still wet from the water, toddled to him and leapt into his arms.

"Well, hello little one. Have you gotten away from Mommy again?" he asked, as Will giggled.

"Oh yes he did. There you are, my little water bug," Sola said, as she sat down next to her husband.

"Mama…onna go back in da water!" Will called.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's time to get you changed," Sola said. Will started to wine, as Sola went about changing his diaper. He just didn't understand why he couldn't play as long as his sisters and cousins.

"N-A-P time, I assume," Obi-Wan said. Will heard him and started squirming.

"No nap!" he cried. Sola smirked.

"He caught on and figured out that we're just spelling the word out," Sola told him.

"Well, he is a smart boy," Obi-Wan replied.

"Mama…not tired," Will whined, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, just sit with Mommy and Daddy for a few minutes and if you're still not sleepy, then you can go back and play," Sola said, as she handed him his bottle. Will sat in her lap with a pout, as he started drinking it. But he was determined to stay awake.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Sola asked her husband.

"I'm fine. It's wrong of me to be angry at someone who is dead anyhow," he said.

"You mean Garen," she assumed.

"Maybe if I hadn't given up on our friendship, he'd still be alive," Obi-Wan said regrettably. Sola shook her head.

"His death is not your fault. And for the record, you never gave up on him. He threw your friendship away from a life of booze and anonymous sex. Even if Xizor hadn't had him killed, that lifestyle would have caused his death somehow. Garen is the only one to blame. I just hope wherever he is now, that he sees what he did and that he is repenting, so that he may rest in peace," Sola said.

"I just wish he would have listened to me," Obi-Wan replied. Sola put her free arm around him.

"I know love. Me too," she replied, as she kissed his cheek. He smiled at their son, who was fast asleep in her lap. And he decided that he wouldn't dwell on Garen's death any longer. It was in the past and they now had a future that was very much in jeopardy. What was happening now needed his undivided attention, because he had a feeling that they were going to soon be embroiled in the fight for their lives…

~*~

"Any developments?" Serra asked, as she entered the situation room. Her husband stood at the console, monitoring their areas of interest with their eleven-year-old son, who stood beside them.

"There was a lot of suddenly activity near Falleen and then it just disappeared," Marcus said.

"Have you heard from Rex?" Serra asked, as the comm buzzed with an emergency signal.

"That's probably him now," Ferus said, as he opened the channel.

"_Jedi Temple, this is Commander Rex," he called. _

"Rex, this is Ferus Olin. What's going on? We detected brief, but massive activity in your area," Ferus stated.

"_It was him. He came out of hyperspace and fired some sort of radical weapon. My entire fleet is dead in the water," _Rex reported.

"How is that possible?" Ferus asked.

"_I don't know, Sir, but the ship he was aboard fired a magenta wave, several of them. Our ships weapons, main engines, and tracking systems are dead. We're running on auxiliary power. Xizor mobilized his army and they engaged hyperspace. We were unable to track them and we're sitting targets out here," _Rex reported.

"Commander, we will send a transmission to the nearest Republic fleet to come with rescue transports," Serra said.

"_Thank you ma'am. You need to tell General Skywalker that the Falleen army is on the move," _Rex replied.

"We'll take care of that personally. Stand by for rescue," Ferus said, as the transmission ended.

"Come on, the Skywalkers are at the Calrissian's resort," Serra said, as they headed toward the landing bay with their son in tow.

~*~

The Falleen fleet exited hyperspace in the Chommel sector. The blue-green jewel known as Naboo was before them and Xizor smirked with a feral grin. Another fleet exited hyperspace.

"Ah, Viceroy Gunray, I presume," Xizor said, as the Neimodian's ugly face appeared on his screen.

"_Yes, and you must be Prince Xizor. Shall we begin our assault?" _Aron asked.

"Yes. Send down your droid ships. Attack at will," Xizor ordered, as the ships descended toward Naboo.

~*~

One thing about Naboo was it was usually a quiet, peaceful planet. Since the blockade, security was much tighter of course and Naboo's small Navy was well trained and ready to protect their beautiful home. But the magnitude of what was coming would catch them all off guard, as the emergency alarm sounded at the main flight tower. All attention was drawn to the mass of red on the nav screen. Captain Cain looked up into the sky and saw the large, invading cruiser, as well as smaller ships.

"Son of a Sith!" he cried, as he opened a direct channel with the palace.

"Flight tower to Royal Guard, we have a level five red alert. Repeat, we're being invaded; level five red alert. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!" he called.

"_This is Captain Stanz, we're locking the palace down. Do you have any schematics on the invaders?" _

"Negative…but we're in a lot of trouble! We need Clone reinforcements!"

"_We'll contact Coruscant at once," _the Captain replied.

"Captain Cain!" one of his officers cried in a frightened voice, as laser fire stared them in the face. The tower exploded in a fiery spray, before they had time to do anything.

~*~

"Come on guys, get dried off and dressed. We're going to Dex's for dinner," Padme called, as her husband wrapped a towel around her.

"Thanks," she said, as she leaned into his embrace, as he rubbed her arms with the towel.

"No, thank you," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being you and making me stop brooding about this whole Xizor thing," he replied.

"Well, you're welcome. I'm finally glad you realized that his escape wasn't your fault," she said.

"I did, but I will get him," Anakin replied.

"Well, you should soon get your change," Ferus said, as he, Serra, and Marcus arrived.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"Rex and his entire fleet have been immobilized," Ferus announced.

"What?!" Anakin exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Xizor returned to Falleen in a very large ship, long enough to hit the 501st with some sort of immobilizing weapon. The main engines, weapons, and tracking on all the ships was taken out. Xizor mobilized his army and they engaged in hyperspace," Serra explained.

"Do we know where they're headed?" Riley asked.

"No," Ferus answered.

"Surely they would not be foolish enough to try attacking Coruscant," Qui-Gon said.

"They're not headed for Coruscant," Yan said, as he approached.

"Grandfather, what do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"They've gone after a less protected target, but one very close to our hearts," Yan announced gravely. Fear seized Padme's heart.

"No…" she uttered.

"I'm so sorry, but Naboo is under attack as we speak," Yan stated.

"NO!" Padme cried, as Anakin held her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked, as she and her siblings gather around.

"Xizor and the Falleen army have attacked Naboo," Qui-Gon told them.

"What?!" Leia exclaimed.

"Are we going to help?" Luke asked.

"Yes we are. But first, I have to address the Senate," Padme stated.

"Artoo is on his way with the ship. You can change on the way," Yan said. Padme nodded.

"Angel, I'm not sure you going to Naboo is the best idea; not with Xizor there," Anakin said. She shook her head in vehement.

"I won't leave my people to face this alone, nor will I send my husband and children off to fight without me. I'm going," she told him. Anakin nodded. Getting her to stay behind was out of the question and he couldn't blame her for wanting to help her people.

"Hey…do you need a couple extra pilots?" Lando called.

"Yeah, we're good with blasters too," Han added. Anakin waved them over.

"Thanks boys," Anakin called, as Artoo arrived with their ship. Calin sighed.

"Be careful boys," Calin said, as he watched them board the Nabooan Star Skiff, before it took off for the Senate district.

~*~

"Let's go," the Captain of the Royal Guard ordered, as his men got into their star fighters and took off to intercept the Falleen ships. If was clear the large one was attempting to seize Theed. The Neimodian ships could be seen heading for the rural areas and countryside. Queen Leilana had already contacted the Gungans and they were mobilizing their army as well. But they were vastly outnumbered. A magenta wave swept over the ships and disbelief rang through the ranks, as the entire fleet became immobilized. Falleen's smaller fighters began picking off the defenseless ships, one by one, as the large Falleen ship landed on the outskirts of Theed. The Captain opened a comm channel with the palace.

"My Queen, send out the ground forces. The Falleen are attempting to seize Theed by ground and air. Our ships have lost all mobility!" the Captain of the Guard called.

"_Jedi and Clone reinforcements are on the way by command of Anakin Skywalker. He has instructed Governor Valerte to activate the palace shield he built in case an attack occurred. She has just arrived,"_ the Queen said.

"Excellent. I have thrust power and I am returning…" the transmission cut off, as the Captain's ship exploded, thanks to a Falleen missile.

~*~

Xizor led his army down the ramp. Theed rested in the near distance and the Nabooan army awaited them.

"The Nabooan army is only half our size. We will attack and take the palace as our revenge! Kill all that stand in your way!" Xizor called. His troops cheered, as they started toward the Capital…

~*~

"Rex, this is Anakin, do you copy" Anakin called into the comm.

"_Here Sir. The rescue fleet just arrived," _Rex said.

"Good. Set your course for Naboo. Falleen and Cato-Neimodia have waged a joint attack. The Naboo are severally outnumbered," Anakin said.

"_Setting the course now, Sir. Rex out," _he responded. Anakin ran a hand through his shaggy hair, as he landed the ship at the Senate building landing pad. Holonet was rabidly swarming around the ship. Padme had quickly changed into a black Senatorial gown and swept her hair into a twist. She was ready and eager to address the Senate. Anakin joined her, as the ramp slowly lowered to the ground. She hooked her arm in his and took a deep breath, as they exited the ship with their children and family members flanking them.

~*~

"Order! This emergency session will now come to order!" Mon Mothma's vice chair called, as she stepped to the podium.

"As you know, a conflict has occurred on Naboo. I want to assure you that I will be going to Naboo personally to negotiate a peaceful solution," Mon stated. Padme fumed, as she motioned to be heard.

"The chair recognizes Senator Skywalker of Naboo," the vice chair stated.

"Senators, the Falleen have ruthlessly and senselessly invaded Naboo and have attacked with vengeance. They have formed a joint assault with the malicious intent to attack and kill my people. The Naboo and Gungan armies are overwhelmed and casualties are already heavy. The Jedi and Clones are on their way to provide reinforcements, but I implore other systems to help Naboo in its time of need. Falleen has attacked a Republic system and any planet could be next. The Falleen have proven that, as a whole, they cannot be trusted. Therefore, we must seek to revoke Falleen's membership to the Republic," Padme said.

"That is enough, Senator! You are out of line and we will do no such thing!" Mon cried.

"As Chancellor, only I hold the power to dispatch our armies to other worlds," Mon snapped.

"With all due respect, Chancellor, the Jedi command the Clone army and we acted quickly in this perilous time," Anakin interjected.

"The Jedi must always clear such action with me! But once again, you have superseded my authority! I will be recalling this operation," Mon stated. Padme gasped.

"You can't do that! My people are dying! The Falleen are slaughtering them senselessly!" Padme cried.

"Once again, you are out of line, Senator and maybe you should have thought of that, before your little crusade to crucify, Prince Xizor," Mon spat. Gasps of disbelief erupted in the chamber. All traces of any impartiality on the Chancellor's part was gone. And it was clear that drastic measures would have to be taken.

"You are the one that is out of line, Chancellor! We cannot allow Naboo to be ravaged by those revenge thirsty Falleens. Corellia will dispatch the Navy to aide Naboo at once," Bel Iblis stated.

"I strongly advise Corellia and the rest of the Republic systems to remain neutral," Mon replied. Padme signaled the chair, wishing to be heard again.

"Another motion, Senator? My, you're just full of rebelliousness today. I think we've heard about enough from you," Mon spat.

"This will be my final motion for today," Padme stated, as she looked Mon straight in the eye.

"I call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Mothma," Padme stated. The Senate chamber erupted in chatter of disbelief.

"You have a lot of nerve, Senator! I will see you in my office to discus your insubordination!" Mon cried.

"I second the vote of no confidence," Bail added.

"What?! I will not allow this!" Mon cried.

"You have no choice with a second motion. It must be brought forth for a vote," Bail stated. Mon's vice chair looked as stunned as she was.

"Um…voting will commence on the motion brought forth by Senator Skywalker and seconded by Senator Organa," he announced, as every Senator voted on the motion. Mon glared daggers at Padme, as the votes were electronically counted twice. Mon's vice chair looked pale, as the results were compiled.

"The vote of no confidence motion has passed. The motion stands," the vice chair announced.

"No! This is a mistake! You can't do this to me!" Mon cried.

"Senator Skywalker, as the one that made the motion, you have the floor for nomination," the vice chair announced.

"Thank you, my fellow constituents. I hereby nominate Bel Iblis to fill the position as our Chancellor for the remainder of Mon Mothma's term, until the next formal election. Bel is a strong and fair man. We are at war with evil and I am confident he has the strength of will to lead our great Republic in this time of peril," Padme stated.

"Why are you not nominating yourself, Senator?" another Senator asked.

"My people are in peril and I believe I can best help them in my current position," Padme explained.

"I second the nomination of Bel Iblis," Bail announced.

"Voting will now commence on the nomination of Bel Iblis," the vice chair announced.

"I implore you to reconsider your decision, Senators! I have served you and the people well. Do not let Senator Skywalker use you to further her agenda!" Mon cried.

"The only one with an agenda here is you, Chancellor, and that agenda is identical to Prince Xizor's. A peaceful planet has been ruthlessly attacked by him and yet, you still defend him!" Bail called.

"The votes have been compiled and the majority has elected Bel Iblis to replace Chancellor Mon Mothma," the vice chair announced.

"This is outrageous!" Mon cried, as she was ushered out and Bel took the podium.

"Thank you for your confidence, my fellow constituents. Senator Skywalker was right earlier. If you think Falleen will stop their attacks with Naboo, you are mistaken. We must help the Naboo and halt both Falleen and Cato-Neimodia now. I will be launching the Corellian Navy's Sentry Fleet to deal with this menace. I implore other systems to provide whatever aide they can to the Naboo. This session is adjourned, for there is much work to be done," Bel stated. Anakin docked Padme's pod and they exited the rotunda, only to find an angry Mon awaiting them.

"You may think you've won, but I'm filing an immediate appeal," Mon said angrily.

"Do whatever you want. I'm going to help my people, who are being murdered by your psychotic boyfriend," Padme spat.

"Your people only have you to blame for it," Mon retorted.

"Now that you're not Chancellor anymore, Xizor will have no use for you," Padme said.

"You're wrong!" Mon cried, as she stormed off. Padme sighed.

"Come on, let's get to the Temple," Anakin said.

"Aren't we taking the ship from here?" Padme asked. He shook his head.

"We're taking the Sentry Fleet. The design possesses a shield that will hopefully be effective in blocking Xizor's disabling weapon," Anakin said, as he took her hand. Their five children flanked them and they exited the Senate building.

~*~

Sifo-Dyas froze the Holoscreen on Senator Skywalker's image. He had just watched Padme brilliantly dethrone Chancellor Mothma and yet, she did not take the power for herself. She fascinated him like no one ever had. And now, she and her husband were walking right into his trap. He observed the planet Naboo from his ship's window in his Throne Room.

"Soon, everything I have desired for so long will be mine. And that includes you and your husband," Sifo-Dyas said, as he glanced back at Padme's image…


	3. Part 3 of 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Revenge: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

The Skywalker family Sentry cruiser, which Anakin had built specifically for their family, sped toward their home planet of Naboo at top warp speeds. Had it been a leisure trip, they might have taken time to marvel at Anakin's work, for this new ship was a technological and scientific marvel. It was modeled in the image of their old Nabooan star skiff, only much larger, yet it moved with the precision and speed of a smaller battle craft. The five Skywalker children sat in what was considered the living area of the cabin. Their father was comforting their mother and the mood was somber.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Leia said. Luke shook his head.

"I know Dad says it's wrong to hate…but I can't help it. Ever since the day that green sleamo set foot on Coruscant, all he's tried to do is hurt Mom and our family," Luke said, as he clenched his fist.

"He's not going to hurt Mom. Not with us and Dad standing in the way," Jayden said firmly, sounding much older than his tender ten years at the moment.

"Jayden's right. Daddy won't let anything happen to Mom and he's going to send those Falleen's back where they came from. The 501st legion is on their way and they're using the Sentry ships this time. We'll save Naboo," Kimberly said.

"We have to. It's our home," Jenna said, as they each remembered all the wonderful memories they had of their home planet, particularly all the family retreats they had taken in the Lake Country.

"We will. We're Skywalkers and we fight," Luke stated firmly.

~*~

Anakin held the love of his life in his arms, gently rocking her, as she sobbed almost uncontrollably against his broad chest. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. He wanted nothing more than to slowly break every bone in Xizor's body for causing his angel so much pain. She pulled away suddenly and started furiously wiping her tears away.

"I…I can't do this. I don't have time to cry," Padme said, as she started moving about their bedroom. She pulled out her favorite white battle uniform from the closet and tossed it on the bed. He put his arms around her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Angel…it's going to be okay. I'm going to make everything right again. He's gone too far and I won't allow him to get away with this," Anakin promised.

"I've failed my people," Padme said.

"No, you haven't," he insisted with vehement.

"I promised that I would never let something like this happen again on my watch," Padme replied.

"You didn't let it happen. We had no control over the situation and we often don't. I think it's just a little harder for us to accept that when these things happen, because of who we are," Anakin stated. Padme nodded.

"You always tell me that I'm not always going to be able to save everyone and that it's okay. You tell me that, despite my powers, I am still human. So are you, my love. Even though I'm pretty positive that you're an angel, this very wise advice still applies to you. I'm just asking that you not be so hard on yourself and take a little of your own advice," he said. She gave him a small smile and wiped another tear away.

"When did you get so profoundly wise on me?" she asked. He smiled and gently kissed her lips.

"I had a good teacher," he whispered to her. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her tightly.

"We should go see how the kids are doing. This has to be hard on them too," Padme said. He nodded.

"Some of their earliest childhood memories are from our times at Varykino," he said, as he took her hand.

"Come on. I need to check our course. We should be getting close," Anakin said.

"What exactly is our plan when we do get there?" Padme asked.

"Plan? What makes you think I have a plan?" he asked. She smirked.

"Because I know you. You've come up with something, I'm sure. I know that you love to tell Obi-Wan that you don't have a plan, just to mess with him, but I think you've got something up your sleeve," she replied. He smirked.

"You know me too well. I do happen to have a plan of action, of sorts," he replied.

"Well, I would love to hear it," she requested, as she started changing into her white battle uniform.

"Rex and the rest of the Sentry fleet should be on their way. They'll be able to turn the aerial battle in our favor, since the Sentry shield should be immune to whatever weapon they're using to disable our other crafts. Hopefully, the Gungans are holding their own. Cody and his battalion should soon arrive to aide them with the ground battle. As for us, we won't be able to land at the palace without them having to lift the shield. That's too risky, so we're going to have to land in Theed and make our way to the palace on foot. But for a family of Jedi, it shouldn't be too hard. Once we're there, we'll face Xizor and I'll end this," Anakin said.

"You think it will go that easily?" she asked, as she finished dressing. He shook his head.

"Not a chance. But if I can at least get you, Leia, and the younger ones into the palace, Luke and I can fight whatever is threatening to take the palace. Obi-Wan, Father, and Grandfather are en route as well. It won't be easy, but we will make everything right again," Anakin said. She hugged him and their lips met in a tender kiss. Anakin wrapped her in his arms, as he moved his lips over hers in a passionate rhythm. They broke the kiss and went out to find their kids. Anakin watched, as they all gathered around their Mother to comfort her. He smiled at that, as he walked to the cockpit to check their position.

~*~

Theed was rampant with chaos, as the Falleen army stormed their way to the palace. Most of Naboo's significantly smaller military was immobilized in the air. A great many had met their end and those that had not been hit by Xizor's Ion cannon were severally outnumbered and forced to flee. Those Officers involved in the ground defensive were overwhelmed and slowly being picked off one by one. The only thing that remained in between the Falleen army and the palace would soon be the Royal Guard and the Sentry shield. Xizor smirked, as he followed his men into Theed square. People ran away screaming, as the invaders destroyed their homes. They ravaged the city in the name of revenge with the palace in their sights.

"Your Majesty, the palace is being protected by an impenetrable shield of some sort, as well as the Royal Guard. We await your orders," his General reported.

"The insignificant Royal Guard will not stand in our way. Wipe them out and then use whatever we have in our arsenal to get that shield down. I want the palace taken before the Clones or the Jedi arrive to intercept us," Xizor ordered, as they marched onward toward the palace. While he and his top Generals were still a few miles from the palace, many of his front line men were already there…

~*~

The Skywalker Sentry cruiser soared into Naboo's atmosphere and Anakin found the skies polluted with smoke and falling wreckage, as the Fallen waged a one sided dogfight. War had already ravaged their beautiful planet and he wished his wife didn't have to see this. The Falleen fighters quickly took notice of them and began pursuit.

"Artoo, arm the Sentry shield," Anakin ordered. He whirled and obeyed his Master's command. The seven fighters that had swarmed around their ship were extremely surprised when their Ion weapons bounced harmlessly off the Sentry shield. Anakin smirked.

"This is where the fun begins," Anakin said. Artoo agreed with an excited whirl. Anakin soared around and as he came about, he fired the Sentry lasers. All seven fighters exploded in a fiery array. Anakin chuckled.

"And the tables have turned, you bastards," Anakin said smugly.

"_Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan," _Anakin heard over the comm.

"Bout time you showed up, big brother. You're missing all the fun," Anakin replied.

"_As always, your idea of fun is not the same as mine. I see those bloody bastards have done quite a number on our favorite planet," _Obi-Wan called back.

"Yeah, I'd say a little payback is order," Anakin replied.

"_Cody and his men are with me. They are awaiting your orders, General," _Obi-Wan mused.

"I've got to get to the palace. Have Cody and his men finish the air battle. Theed is also in trouble and so are the Gungans in the marshes," Anakin said.

"_I'll have him divide his forces between ground and air assault. Rex and his men will arrive for backup within the hour. The rest of us will go aide the Gungans," _Obi-Wan said.

"Okay. May the Force be with you," Anakin replied.

"_And you too, brother," _Obi-Wan said. Anakin took a deep breath, as he saw Cody and his men enter the fight.

"All right Artoo, you've got the controls. After you drop us, head for the Lake Country and give Obi-Wan and the other Jedi some back up," Anakin said. Artoo whirled in understanding, as Anakin unstrapped his harness and headed back toward the rear of the ship.

~*~

"Why don't I have access to the palace yet?!" Xizor screamed.

"We're having trouble getting through the shield. The Ion cannon is ineffective against it," one of his men called.

"Skywalker," Xizor growled, as he drew his blade from his scabbard.

"I want that shield down and I want it down now!" Xizor screamed.

"Your majesty, we found the control panel! The Royal Guard is protecting it!" one of his men called.

"Then kill them, you fools!" Xizor said, as he followed them to the control panel. As he suspected, he was going to have to do it himself.

~*~

Anakin joined his family, as they waited for him at the ramp.

"Is everyone ready?" Anakin asked, as the ramp opened.

"Oh dear…Master Ani, I would really feel better if you, the children, and Miss Padme would wear the parachutes," Threepio fretted. Anakin smiled.

"The Force is strong with this family, Threepio. Parachutes won't be needed," Anakin replied.

"Yeah, we've only been training for something like this our whole lives," Luke added.

"Yes, you have. But don't get cocky," Anakin warned them, as he turned to his wife.

"I would probably feel better if you would wear a chute," he said.

"I don't need a chute if I'm going to be in your arms," she replied. He smirked.

"Okay," he said, knowing he was going to dread her coming question.

"How do things look out there?" she asked.

"I wish you never had to see this," he replied. She frowned.

"That bad, huh?" she asked. He nodded, as their children gathered around.

"Yes, but we're about to turn things around," he promised.

"Okay. Attach grappling cables," he ordered. Their five children attached their grappling cables to the ramp and he followed suit with his. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped one arm tightly around her waist.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"All right, let's go," Anakin called, as the Skywalker family descended down the cables. They released from the cables and went freefalling to the ground below.

~*~

Xizor reached the base of the palace, where the Royal Guard's top Officers guarded the control panel that operated the Sentry shield. He chuckled. He chopped his way through their ranks, as his men killed all in their path as well. He reached the control panel, as he skewered the Captain of the Royal Guard through the abdomen. His blood stained the panel, as Xizor pushed him off with no regard.

"Shall we blast it, your Highness?" his General asked.

"No you fool. That would spoil my plan. Once I am through, turn the shield back on," Xizor stated.

"But I don't understand, Sir," the General replied.

"Skywalker will soon be here and his wife will be with him. While he is fighting the lot of you, she will come and deactivate the shield with her daughters. They will enter the palace none the wiser to my presence and then I will give them one hell of a surprise. Revenge against that little bitch will be mine and there is nothing Skywalker will be able to do about it," Xizor said evilly.

"You…you want us to face Skywalker?" the General asked nervously.

"I am no fool, you insignificant peon. I know that you and the rest of my men wouldn't last five minutes in a battle with Skywalker and his brats. Someone will aide you in keeping him busy," Xizor said, as he looked past the General. The other man turned and saw a cloaked figure behind him.

"You know the Master's orders. You are to capture the Senator and bring her to him unharmed," Maul hissed.

"Of course. That is exactly what I plan to do," Xizor lied, as he picked up the dying Captain by his collar and opened his eye, pressing his face and hand to the scanner, effectively deactivating the shield

"Have my ship on standby, General," Xizor added, as he entered the perimeter before the shield was reactivated.

~*~

"Keep fighting your way to the shield. Prince Xizor has ordered that it be destroyed and the palace seized!" the General called. He wanted to keep up the charade that they had yet to gain access to the palace, even to his own men.

"Too bad that's not going to happen," a voice said from the sky. The fully trained, armed Falleen warriors watched in disbelief and amusement, as a little girl landed among them.

"Well, and I suppose a pint sized pretty brat like you is going to stop us," the General said, as he and his men laughed.

"Oh, she's not alone," Jayden said, as he and Jenna landed on either side of her.

"Oooohhh…we're in trouble now, boys. There's now three pint sized brats that are going to bite our ankles," the General laughed. The three youngest Skywalker children ignited their sapphire light sabers. The General frowned.

"Shoot them!" he called, as blaster fire rang out. The three youngest Skywalkers jumped back, as they successfully blocked all the blaster bolts. The General chuckled, as they cornered the children.

"A warzone is no place for little babies," he goaded. Jayden smirked.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," he said. The General laughed.

"Oh really? I see three pintsized Jedi padawans that are way out of their league with no way out," the General replied.

"If you believe that, then you're dumber than you look!" Luke called, as he and Leia landed behind the General and swiftly took out five of his men with their blazing sapphire blades.

"Our son is right," Anakin said, as he and Padme landed in front of the General. He didn't have time to scream, before Anakin's own sapphire blade cut him down. Padme drew her Sentry blaster and pressed her back against her husband's, as they assumed battle stance. The Falleen began firing, as the Skywalkers leapt into the fray of battle, making quick work of the Falleen soldiers. A chilling laugh drew their attention, as bodies littered the ground beneath them.

"Impressive as always, Skywalker. I've been looking forward to a proper rematch. Last time we met, your little bitch had to save you from me," Maul hissed, as he dropped his hood.

"I should have known you'd be here. We could smell you the moment we entered the sector," Anakin retorted. Maul barred his jagged teeth and Anakin stepped in front of his family.

"Padme, take the girls and get into the palace. Once you're past the barrier, reactivate the shield. The boys and I will take care of him," Anakin told her.

"But Dad, I want to stay and help," Jenna insisted.

"Making sure the palace is secure is a very important task. And protecting the Queen and your Mother is even more important. Go," Anakin ordered. Jenna nodded, as she followed her Mother and sisters toward the control panel. Luke and Jayden flanked their father, as Maul charged them with a battle cry.

~*~

Obi-Wan and the other Jedi arrived in the marshlands where battle raged between the droid and Gungan armies. The Jedi and the Clones engaged in the battle, trying to save the already ravaged countryside and the Gungans, whose casualties were already heavy.

~*~

After they were inside the courtyard, Padme reactivated the shield, as she and her daughters made their way to the palace.

"Mom, do you think the shield will keep them out?" Leia asked. Padme nodded.

"Your father will keep them out and the Clones will be here soon to help defend the palace. It's important that we protect the Queen, because it looks like the Falleen nearly wiped the Royal Guard out," Padme said, as the climbed the palace steps and entered the palace. As they sprinted toward the Throne Room, a figure watched them from the shadows.

~*~

Three sapphire blades collided with Maul's double bladed light saber, as father and sons fought the Sith menace. Maul growled and knocked the boys off to the side, as his blade clashed in a furious series of strikes with Anakin's. Face me one on one without the brats, Skywalker. Or are you too afraid that I'll slaughter you?" Maul goaded. Anakin smirked.

"You don't scare me in the slightest, you Sith freak," Anakin said, as he jumped back.

"If it's a fight you want, then that's what you'll get," Anakin said, as his eyes darkened to cobalt blue and his light saber lit with white flames.

"Your powers don't scare me," Maul hissed.

"They soon will," Anakin retorted, as they charged at each other.

~*~

Sifo-Dyas observed the various battles that were taking place on Naboo from his Throne Room aboard his ship. Xizor was no where to be found, which meant he had gone after the Senator. The Prince knew what his mission was, but Sifo-Dyas knew he would be foolish to believe that the Falleen Prince actually planned to bring her to him before he had his own fun with her. He already sensed his betrayal…

"Well, Prince Xizor, I guess you are forcing me to step in prematurely. This will not bode well for you. However, I will take great pleasure in killing you and claiming Padme for myself," Sifo-Dyas mused, as he summoned his apprentice and observed Anakin's battle with Maul.

"But perhaps this will work more quickly toward my final objective," Sifo-Dyas mused again, as Ysanne arrived.

"What is thy bidding, My Master?" she asked.

"Ready our shuttle. We're going to the surface. I have pressing matters at the palace that must be dealt with," Sifo ordered.

"We shall leave at once, My Master," Ysanne said, as she bowed and left to carry out her Master's orders. Sifo-Dyas froze the screen on a caption of Padme, as she entered the palace courtyard.

"The time has come to make you my Queen, kill that stupid pawn, and capture the Chosen One's powers for my own…"


	4. Part 4 of 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 4! Thanks for all the great reviews, as always. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Revenge: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/?

The Gungans catapulted their blue energy spheres at the oncoming droid army. They launched all the weapons they had, determined to defend their home from the invaders. But the droids kept coming, no matter how many they managed to destroy. And the Gungan numbers were slowly dwindling. The Neimodians would soon have complete occupation of the countryside.

"General Binks…there's just too many. Wesa must retreat!" one Gungan called.

"Wesa can't retreat. Wesa love Naboo muy muy. Wesa retreat…then no more home," Jar Jar said.

"Jar Jar is right. No retreat! Wesa fight to the end!" another called.

"Wesa fight and the Jedi be here soon to help!" Jar Jar called, as he pointed to the sky where Clone transports could be seen in the near distance.

"Obi!" Jar Jar called, waving at Obi-Wan, who could be seen waiting at the transport's open side. Jar Jar clumsily hit his hand on the release lever on one of the energy sphere carriages and the blue orbs began rolling out.

"Jar Jar!" his comrades scolded.

"Whoops…" he said, as he began running from one that was heading right for him. It caught up with him and Jar Jar cried out, as it continued to roll with him clinging to it. Surprisingly, Jar Jar's little blunder wasn't a complete loss for them, as the Jedi that descended to the ground used the Force to pick up the spheres and slammed them into the droid army with devastating effects.

"Uh oh…" Jar Jar cried, as his floated into the air. He screamed, as he was hurled toward a droid transport. He jumped off and the explosion threw him sprawling into the air. His tunic collar caught on a missile and he hung here, as he watched the droid that was manning the cannon.

"Oh this is bombad," he said, as the missile fired with him sailing attached to it. Thanks to Jar Jar's extra weight, the missile was going to miss its mark. Obi-Wan used the Force to allow Jar Jar's tunic to rip. He went tumbling to the ground, as the missile exploded on the ground. Obi-Wan helped the gangly Gungan to his feet.

"Oh Obi…mesa so happy to see yousa!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jar Jar. Now, let's see if we can't turn this battle around," he said, as he and the dozens of Jedi that he brought with him ignited their blades and the Clones raised their blasters.

"Uh oh…" the droids uttered, as their opponents charged.

~*~

Luke and Jayden could only watch on in amazement, as their father battled Maul with furious movements that were almost too fast to keep up with.

"I hope you shared a nice, long goodbye with your family, because you won't live past today," Maul hissed, as their sabers hissed and crackled, as they both struggled for control.

"You're a fool if you believe that I'm not the one that will be killed today; certainly not by some Sith lap dog like you," Anakin growled, as he pushed Maul back. He brought his blade down in a vicious strike, which Maul blocked. The Sith swept his double blade around, thrusting it down in Anakin's direction. He sidestepped it and saw his opportunity. Maul screamed in rage, as the Jedi sliced the hilt of his saber in half, taking his blade down to one.

"You rely too much on the fighting style of the double bladed saber," Anakin goaded.

"One blade is all I need to kill you, Skywalker!" Maul growled, as he Force pushed Anakin. But the Jedi met it with his own Force push and they fought for control. Maul knew his mistake now, for Anakin's Force abilities far exceeded his own now. Maul fell on his back, but quickly rolled himself to his feet again, just in time to stop Anakin's blazing saber with his own.

"You truly have no idea about the fate that lies ahead for you, Chosen One, but I assure you that it will be spent in chains serving my Master," Maul goaded.

"That will never happen," Anakin spat. Maul chuckled.

"If you say so," Maul said, as their sabers clashed again and again.

~*~

Riley kicked the Falleen's dead body away, as he pulled himself to his feet.

"You okay?" Rocky asked, as he joined his brother.

"I'm fine. I haven't had that much fun in a long time," Riley mused, as he wiped the blood off his blade in the grass, before sheathing it.

"It looks like the shield is still holding. Padme and the girls are still safe inside the palace is seems," Rachelle said.

"No…she's in…danger!" a very weak, choked voice called. It was Captain Valquez of the Royal Guard.

"Captain Valquez…" Qui-Gon said, as he gently helped the man sit up.

"What do you mean she's in danger?" Riley exclaimed, as the Captain struggled to breath. Blood leaked from his mouth. He was drowning in his own blood.

"Xizor…he used…" the Captain stopped, as he spat a clot of blood up.

"He…got through. Used my…fingerprints. I…I couldn't stop…him. He's going to…ambush her. And…the Queen," Valquez rasped.

"We gotta get in there," Riley said, as the Captain choked. He gasped for air and made a gurgling sound, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he became one with the Force. Qui-Gon gently laid him down. Riley gained access to the system and deactivated the shield. Once they were through, he reactivated it, as the four of them trekked toward the palace.

~*~

Queen Leilana let out a frightened yelp, as Naboo's best trained warriors and her personal protectors fell dead at the hands of the Falleen assailants. Prince Xizor and King Aurico stood victorious before her, flanked by their best Royal warriors. The young Queen tried to run, but her escape was thwarted, as Xizor's men captured her.

"It's too bad really. I mean, you're truly an innocent victim in all this. But since I will enjoy watching Padme's reaction to your death so much, your execution is necessary," Xizor stated.

"N…no…please!" Leilana begged, as tears melted through her white face paint. Xizor chuckled and the Queen screamed, as he brutally backhanded her. She fell to the floor and then pain was all she knew…

~*~

The moment Padme entered the palace, she knew that something wasn't right. Everyone, palace personnel, staff, guards, and handmaidens were dead…all of them. She wanted to shield her daughter's eyes, but she was more focused now on getting them somewhere else safe. The palace was a trap. They had somehow infiltrated the shield.

"Mom…what's going on?" Leia asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's not safe here," Padme said, as she pushed open on the door panel that led back out. But it made a locking noise and refused to open. A feeling of dread crept inside her, as she punched in her override codes. But the codes were rejected as invalid.

"Damn it…" Padme swore, as she took out her comlink.

"Daddy…" she called into it. But she got nothing. She tried another frequency.

"Anakin…" she cried frantically. But the comlink only made a jammed noise.

"Someone's locked us in and jammed communications," Padme said, as she took a shaky breath.

"What are we going to do, Mommy?" Jenna asked.

"We're going to find a place to hide until Daddy can come for us," Padme answered, as she led her daughters down a vacant corridor.

~*~

Riley banged on the palace front doors angrily.

"Damn…all the security codes have been changed!" Riley exclaimed, as he pounded his fists on the door.

"Qui-Gon, can you melt through this door with your light saber?" Rachelle asked. He shook his head.

"This door was put in after the blockade for more protection. It's so thick that it would take hours for just one light saber to melt through it," Qui-Gon replied.

"We don't have hours," Riley said.

"There's got to be another way in. What about the docking bay?" Rocky asked. Riley shook his head.

"No good. It would take hours to get through the blast doors. Damn that scum sucking green space worm! I'm gonna murder him," Riley growled.

"Now Riles, calm down. There has to be a way in. We just have to find it," Rachelle insisted.

"Chelle's right. We're Zanders and we always find a way in. Every security system has its weak point," Rocky added. His words struck Riley.

"Of course…that's it!" Riley exclaimed.

"What? Do you know a way in?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Prince Slimy has disabled the security, likely with some kind of computer virus and overridden the codes with his own, locking us out. But I bet there's one spot he doesn't know about," Riley said.

"What are you talking about?" Rachelle asked.

"The roof. Padme always tells me how much she loves the ceiling in the Throne Room. It's made of stained glass and is painted intricately with artistry describing Naboo's history. Now, the security field on the roof operates on a separate frequency than the rest of the system," Riley explained.

"Then it's likely that our codes might still work on the roof," Qui-Gon concluded.

"Exactly. Then we can break through the glass dome in the Throne Room and take the Falleen by surprise," Riley stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rocky said, as they headed for the back to find the ladder that would take them to the rooftop of the palace.

~*~

Padme let out a frustrated sigh, as her access codes to her own office were rejected.

"What now?" Leia asked dejectedly.

"The docking bay is our only hope and the vents are the only way there," Padme said, as she took a small tool from her belt.

"I need the three of you to gently lift me into the air, so I can get this vent cover off," Padme instructed. The three girls concentrated and gently lifted their mother into the air. Padme began unscrewing the bolts on the vent cover. As she did that, a peculiar noise caught Jenna' attention, as what looked like a miniature toy vehicle slowly rolled toward them.

"What's that?" Jenna wondered.

"Who care…don't lose concentration," Leia snapped. The toy stopped and started hissing, as a cloud of smoke soon rose around them.

"Mom…" Leia cried nervously, drawing Padme's attention to the danger.

"Oh no, girls cover your noses!" Padme cried. But it was too late. Her three daughters passed out, causing Padme to fall to the floor. She coughed and tried to keep from breathing it in, but it was too thick. Padme joined her daughters in unconsciousness.

~*~

Anakin felt fear from his wife and daughters through the Force. Maul smirked evilly.

"Yes…you should have never let them go. Your stupid shield didn't keep Xizor out the way you thought it would. Now, he has them," Maul goaded. Anakin fumed, as he slashed at Maul furiously.

"I'm not going to let some mechanized freak like you stop me from getting to my girls," Anakin growled, as his eyes flashed and his aura grew brighter.

"I've seen your powers and they don't scare me. They won't be enough his time," Maul said.

"Last time we fought, you caught me off guard, but not this time. I've been toying with you and now I'm going to end it," Anakin stated.

"You're bluffing," Maul growled.

"You hope," Anakin retorted, as he held out his free hand.

"Luke," he called. His oldest son tossed his unlit weapon to his father. Anakin caught it and ignited the sapphire blade. It blazed white with Force flames, now mirroring the blade in his other hand. He crossed them in front of him and Maul couldn't hide his surprise, as a crackling orb of blinding white energy formed at the intersection of his blades. It grew until it was several inches in diameter. Anakin uncrossed his blades, hurling the concentrated energy at the Sith monstrosity. Maul screamed in rage and agony, as it slammed into his chest. He watched in horror, as it ate through him and with one final blood curdling, agonizing scream, it exited through his back. With his entire torso now a burnt mass of twisted metal and disintegrated organs, he fell to the ground…dead.

"Wow!" Jayden cried in amazement.

"Dad…how did you do that?" Luke asked, also in amazement. Anakin handed his light saber back to him.

"It's taken the Masters years to train me to control my energy like that. No matter what level of mastery you reach, your training in the ways of the Force never truly ends," Anakin said.

"Come on, let's get to the palace," he added, as they started out in a sprint.

~*~

Padme whimpered, as she slowly opened her eyes. She jumped, as Xizor stared down at her with a smug grin. Padme looked around frantically for her daughters.

"Leia…" she called.

"Kimberly…Jenna…" she called again, her voice laced with fright., as she struggled to get to her feet. She yelped, as Xizor grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. It was then that she saw the three of them in the corner, trapped behind ray shields.

"They're fine, but anger me further and I may just let my boys rip their innocence away. They're such pretty girls," Xizor leered.

"If you or your minions touch any of them, Anakin will make sure you all die a slow, painful death," Padme spat with menace that seemed foreign coming from someone of her small stature. Xizor chuckled.

"There's that fire that intrigues me so much," Xizor chuckled, as he sniffed her hair. Padme pulled away with all her might, but Xizor held her in an iron grip.

"Let me go!" Padme demanded. Xizor chuckled, as he backhanded her with brutal force. Padme screamed, as he sent her sprawling to the floor. The side of her face was on fire and she felt dizzy. She could hear her daughters crying for her.

"I warned you that this would happen if you crossed me, Padme. Now, you have to pay," Xizor growled, as he grabbed her by the hair. She yelped in pain, as he squeezed her arms tightly and threw her onto a table.

"I told you long ago that I always get what I want," Xizor leered, as he put his hands on her hips.

"Get your hands off me," Padme spat.

"Not this time…and if you continue to fight me, this is what will happen to your daughters!" Xizor growled, as he signaled one of his men, who pulled back a tarp on the floor. Padme screamed in horror, as young Queen Leilana lay dead in a pool of her own blood. Her clothes were torn, evidence that she had been raped before her death. She then had been badly beaten and stabbed numerous times.

"You monster!" Padme sobbed.

"Boys…feel free to rip the little ones apart like you did with the little Queen," Xizor sneered.

"NO! NO PLEASE! Leave them alone!" Padme cried, as she collapsed into sobs. Xizor's men ignored her and turned off the ray shields.

"NO…I'll do anything you want. Please, just don't hurt them!" Padme cried. Xizor chuckled, as he signaled for his men to stop.

"A mother's love…how wonderful. I've waited so long to break you, yet I should have known it would be easily done if you had to do something to protect your brats. And your dear hubby will be too late to stop me. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out that I've taken what is his," Xizor growled.

"You're the most beautiful, intriguing woman I've ever met. Even at this close proximity, my pheromones don't affect you. It only makes me want you more," Xizor hissed in her ear. Padme let out a loud sob, as Xizor's disgusting lips grazed along her neck.

"I'm going to enjoy this. But you'll only have yourself to blame, because you dared to cross me. And now you'll pay," Xizor hissed, but chaos erupted around them, as shattered glass rained down on them. Qui-Gon's light saber blazed to life and he easily cut down Xizor's goons, as they advanced on them. Rachelle and Rocky quickly safeguarded the girls, as Riley glared murderously at Xizor. The Prince snarled, as he hauled Padme to her feet and held his blade to her throat.

"I swear…I'll kill her if you come any closer," Xizor growled with a maniacal gleam in his eye, making Riley stop.

"I thought so. You're so predictable, Zander. I'm actually glad you're here, because now you can watch me make your baby girl pay. I'll have her screaming for your help, but you won't move unless you want my blade to slice her pretty throat," Xizor growled. Padme bit his hand and he shoved her down.

"Arrrggghhh…you little bitch!" Xizor screamed, as he wound up to backhand her, but Riley roared angrily and threw all his weight into the Falleen. Aurico ran to help his son, who was exchanging punches with Riley, but Qui-Gon's emerald blade stopped him in his tracks.

"I got tubby here," Rachelle said, as she pressed her blaster to the back of Aurico's head, as Rocky jumped into the fight to aide his brother. Qui-Gon extinguished his blade and helped Padme up. She hugged him tightly, as the girls ran to them, receiving hugs from them both.

~*~

"Hey!" Lando called, as he and Han met up with Anakin and the boys at the base of the palace.

"Hey boys. I'm glad you're here," Anakin said.

"Master Kenobi has things under control with the bucket heads, so he sent us here," Han explained.

"Good, because Xizor got into the palace somehow and that's where Padme and the girls are," Anakin said.

"Dad…look!" Luke called, as they saw a shuttle slowly descending toward the palace.

"Dad…do you feel that?" Jayden asked, as an overwhelmingly dark presence suddenly blanketed the Force around them.

"Yes…it's Sifo-Dyas," Anakin stated gravely.

"Mom…" Luke uttered with worry. They watched in horror, as Sifo-Dyas managed to destroy the shield with a blast from his personal shuttle's Ion cannon. The shuttle slowly descended to a landing in the rear courtyard.

"Come on…let's get in there," Anakin said, as they ran toward the palace.

~*~

Xizor chuckled evilly, as he wrapped his hands around Riley's neck and started choking him.

"Stop it!" Padme cried, as she grabbed a broken leg from the table and hit Xizor in the back of the head. The Prince screamed in pain, as he held his head. Riley rolled him off and kicked him in the gut. Xizor took his hand away from his head and found blood there. He struggled to bring himself to his knees.

"Oh…you'll pay for that one too! Both of you will!" Xizor screamed.

"You're the only one that's gonna pay, lizard breath," Riley spat back, wincing slightly, as his daughter tried to dab the blood from the nasty gash Xizor had given to his arm.

"That's what you think. You're surrounded," Xizor spat, as they saw dozens of armed Falleen soldiers file into the Throne room. Rachelle and Rocky stood protectively in front of the girls. Aurico smirked, as Qui-Gon was now busied by the soldiers that surrounded him. He picked up a blaster and aimed it at Riley and Padme. Even for skilled warriors like they all were, there was just too many and Qui-Gon was forced to surrender his light saber. Aurico pressed the blaster to Riley's head, allowing Xizor to grab Padme's arm.

"You better get your hands off her, slime bag," Riley growled.

"You're in no position to give me orders, Zander," Xizor spat. Riley smirked, as he ducked and did a sweep kick, knocking Aurico off his feet. Blaster fire hit the wall harmlessly, as Riley kicked it out of his hand. Aurico growled, as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Riles!" Rachelle called, as she slid his blade to him. He picked it up and speared Aurico through the heart.

"Father!" Xizor yelled, as the heavyset Falleen King slumped dead to the floor.

"You'll…pay for that, Zander! Kill them all!" Xizor screamed in rage.

"No!" Padme cried, but she was silenced, as Xizor wrapped his hand around her neck. But to his shock and amazement, his soldiers were suddenly holding their throats, as they all slumped dead to the floor. But Padme and the others were not comforted by the two cloaked figures that entered the Throne Room.

"L…Lord Tyrannus…" Xizor said fearfully, as he released Padme. She gasped for air and fell to her knees.

"Prince Xizor…you've disobeyed me. You were to bring her to me, unharmed. Yet, you sought to take her for yourself," Sifo-Dyas hissed.

"No…I was going to bring her to you. I swear I was!" Xizor insisted.

"The evidence suggests otherwise. Ysanne…bring her to me," Sifo ordered.

"You're not touchin' her!" Riley growled. But Sifo-Dyas pumped both Riley and Qui-Gon full of Force lightning, as they tried to approach Padme. Xizor slowly backed away, but screamed in agony as Force lightning hurled him into a wall. Sifo-Dyas smirked, as he approached his prize.

"No…" Padme cried, as she tried to get away. But he froze her in place with the Force. Padme struggled to move, but it was no use.

"At last…you are mine," Sifo-Dyas said, as he held up a pair of plasma chains, which latched onto her wrists and neck.

"And once your husband arrives, everything will fall into place and I will claim his incredible power, you will become my Queen, and the galaxy will be mine," Sifo-Dyas cackled with an evil, maniacal laugh that made their blood run cold…


	5. Part 5 of 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 5! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Revenge: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/?

Padme glared at Sifo-Dyas with disgusted contempt.

"I will never be your Queen! You sicken me!" Padme spat defiantly, as she tried to tear her arm from his grip. But he was far too strong and her defiance didn't seem to anger him, for he only smirked, like she amused him. He even chuckled, as he raised her chin with his fingers. She shrugged away and he repulsed her further by caressing her cheek with a possessive touch.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, but he ignored her.

"Such exquisite beauty, like that of a goddess; unattainable to most men, but desired by all. That is why I must have you," Sifo-Dyas said. His hot breath on her neck made her skin crawl.

"I will never be yours! My heart belongs to one man and always will," Padme declared with a vehement fire that only seemed to thrill the Sith King even more.

"That fire…it's so exhilarating. It is no mystery why you're husband finds you so irresistible. Yes, I will have you as my Queen," he hissed, as he held her arms while she kicked and struggled, but to no avail.

"Never. I will never submit to you! You're a sick, evil bastard!" Padme screamed, as she struggled with her plasma bonds and his iron grip.

"My dear, you have no choice. It is all part of my grand scheme to bring order to the galaxy under my rule and you, my lovely Queen, are the key to it all," Sifo-Dyas declared.

"You're insane!" Padme cried. He looked amused and Padme cringed, as he brought his lips to her ear.

"Am I…Padmia?" he slithered to her in her ear. Padme gasped in disbelief, her eyes wide with horror, as she looked into the dark eyes of the madman that held her captive.

"What?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Oh yes…I know. Yoda and Dooku aren't the only ones besides you that have read the legend. When I deleted Kamino from the Archives all those years ago, I hacked through the security and copied all the order's most classified data bytes of information. So, you see when I met you and your husband for the first time back on Xalryn five years ago, I recognized you both from the legend and my fascination was ignited, especially with you, my dear," he told her.

"Then if you know the legend, then you know that I belong with Anakin and your powers are no match for his true form, even if he hasn't reached it yet," Padme retorted. But Sifo-Dyas only smirked, further unnerving Padme.

"Yes, I know. And do not think I am deluded into thinking a young, beautiful woman like you could ever be attracted to someone like me. I'm old enough to be your Grandfather. I'm ugly now that my youth has long since left me, not to mention the fact that I'm not even completely human anymore. Of course, you would want to be with Anakin. He's young, handsome, and strong," Sifo-Dyas said. Padme was thoroughly confused and it showed on her face.

"I told you that he is very much a part of my plan. His powers will be mine," Sifo-Dyas continued, as he leaned toward her again. Padme cringed in disgust, as his repulsive lips brush against her ear, as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Your husband and I will soon be the same person, so naturally, you'll stand beside us as our Queen," Sifo-Dyas hissed to her. Padme's eyes widened and her blood ran cold.

"That's impossible!" Padme cried, her voice quivering.

"Not for the technology my people possess and my wealth of knowledge in the dark side. Those combined will realize my ultimate plan," Sifo-Dyas said.

"We'll never let you succeed. I'll die before I let you do something so vile as to infect my husband with your horrible darkness!" Padme screamed, as she kicked and pounded her fists into him. But he didn't even flinch at her fruitless attacks.

"He will soon be here and everything will soon begin. By the end of today, his powers will be mine and nothing will stand in the way of my rule. And you will learn your place at my side as my wife," Sifo-Dyas stated with confidence. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, as Sifo-Dyas sought to realize her worst fears.

~*~

Huge explosions rocked through the droid ranks, as Jedi and Clones alike overwhelmed the Neimodian constructed army with impressive force. As Viceroy Aron Gunray sat atop his highly protected transport, he knew the time to flee had come. He was angered by his defeat, but he knew the Sith would soon deal a devastating blow to the Jedi and the Clone forces when the Master succeeded in capturing the Chosen One.

"Prepare my escape vehicle," he snapped to his droid pilot.

"Yes Sir," the droid replied mechanically. Gunray hopped into the speeder below, as a droid piloted it out from the inside of his transport. But the sapphire blade of a light saber sliced the droid's head off. Gunray snarled at Obi-Wan Kenobi, as he prepared to jump out of the speeder, away from the Jedi. But a purple blade shimmered to life inches from his neck.

"So nice to see you again, Viceroy," Mace said, with a smirk.

"If you think you've won, Jedi scum, then you're sadly mistaken," Aron spat.

"It doesn't matter for you, because you're going back to prison and this time, you'll find yourself in Kessel, where you'll never see the light of day again," Mace said, as Zia and Mara arrived by his side. Zia handed a pair of stun cuffs to her husband, who proceeded to place them on Gunray's wrists.

"Well, I'd say we've just about secured the countryside. The Clones should be able to handle it from here," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, we must get to the palace," Yan said, as he approached with Yoda.

"What do you sense?" Mace asked, as they noticed the troubled looks on the two elder Jedi's faces.

"Sifo-Dyas is there and we must see that his plot to gain control of Anakin's powers does not succeed or all will be lost," Yan stated gravely.

"Mara and I will stay here with Rex and Cody to make sure all the Neimodians are arrested and the droids destroyed," Zia said. Mace nodded, as he and Obi-Wan followed Yan and Yoda to a transport.

~*~

As Anakin and his sons reached the palace doors, Luke handed his unlit light saber to his father again. Anakin ignited both his and Luke's blade and they turned from sapphire to bright, silvery white, as he thrust them through the steel front doors, quickly making an opening. They climbed through and encountered a sea of droids and droidekas in their path. He tossed Luke's saber back to him, as they leapt into battle in order to make their way to the Throne Room. Anakin was in no mood to be kept from Padme and his daughters any longer and the army of droids was quickly disposed of, as they reached the Throne Room doors. Finding the doors locked, Anakin effortlessly melted through them as well.

"Ah…right on schedule Anakin. I'm so glad you've come to join us," Sifo-Dyas said.

"Let her go," Anakin growled. Sifo-Dyas chuckled.

"Sorry, but that's not part of the plan. Capture them," he ordered to his minions. A dozen androids led by Kendra, who was now a bio-android thanks to Anakin, surrounded them.

"So we meet again, Chosen One," Kendra sneered.

"I thought you would have got enough in our last encounter. Looks like you had to have some work done," Anakin retorted. She smirked.

"I'm far more powerful now than I was during our first encounter on Bandomeer," she boasted. He smirked.

"What a coincidence. So am I," he replied, as she charged at him. Anakin's blade met with hers and crackled from contact, as sparks ensued.

"Ani…you have to get out of here! This whole thing is a trap!" Padme cried to him. But Sifo-Dyas pulled her back and clamped his hand around her mouth.

"Now darling, I can't have you spoiling the surprise," he chided, as he tugged her to the wall by the neck shackle and secured it on a wall clamp. Padme pulled against it, but the slack in the chains only gave her a few feet of maneuverability. Padme saw that Ysanne had recaptured her daughters and they were trapped behind the ray shields with Rocky and Rachelle. She looked around and saw her father painfully pulling himself to his feet. Xizor was as well and the Prince tackled Riley with a fierce growl, as their brawl resumed. Her sons were holding up surprisingly well against the android minions, though she could see that they were quickly tiring against the brute strength of the artificial soldiers.

Sifo-Dyas smirked, as he observed the battle

"Ysanne…my light saber," he ordered. The Sith witch produced her Master's light saber and placed it in his hand. She watched him walk toward the battle and ignited his crimson blade. He set his sights on Luke and thrust his blade downward at the young padawan. Luke parried the Sith Master's blade, as he engaged in a duel with him. But it would be short lived. Luke clutched his throat, as Sifo-Dyas lifted him into the air with the Force and hurled him toward the wall. Padme screamed, calling Anakin's attention. He shoved Kendra away and outstretched his hand, slowing his son's oncoming collision with the wall. His back connected with the wall, instead of his head, thanks to his father and he rolled unconscious to the ground at his mother's feet. Tears rolled down Padme's cheeks, as she knelt down and took her son in her arms, as best as she could with shackled wrists.

"Oh Luke…" she cried, as she kissed his forehead and looked up.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed, as Sifo-Dyas set his sights on Jayden now. Kendra slashed furiously at Anakin, angry that he had batted her aside to save Luke. She was determined not to let him do the same for Jayden.

"You should forget about the brats and worry about yourself Skywalker," Kendra spat.

"Maul didn't stand in my way in getting to my family and neither will you," Anakin retorted, as he parried her blade. She swept his legs out from under him and he back flipped into the air, before landing on his feet again, as she thrust her blade at him. He met it with his own, as the duel between them erupted full force.

~*~

"Come on Han…" Lando said impatiently, as Han dug his fingers into the mass of wires on the control panel that operated the ray shields.

"This ain't easy, you know. I'm working as fast as I can," Han snapped.

"And if you move another muscle, you both die," Ysanne hissed, as her crimson blade hummed before them.

"I think you should leave them alone and fight me," Qui-Gon said, having recovered from the Force lightning. Ysanne smirked.

"If you want another beating Jedi, then I'll happily oblige," Ysanne taunted, as Qui-Gon engaged in battle, drawing her away from Han and Lando.

"Got it!" Han called, as the ray shields around the girls, Rocky, and Rachelle disappeared.

"Thanks kid. Chelle, get these kids outta here. I'll go help Riley," Riley said. Rachelle nodded.

"Okay girls, follow me," Rachelle said, as she led the girls and the two teenaged boys toward the Throne Room exit.

~*~

Riley pounded his fists into Xizor's face until he was finally unconscious. He was going to keep punching him, but Rocky pulled him off.

"Hey…calm down," Rocky pleaded. Riley took a deep breath and stood up.

"He's down brother. Now, let's go free Padme," Rocky said. Riley continued to glare at the bleeding, unconscious Falleen Prince. But at the mention of his daughter, Riley sobered and his gaze focused on her, as they sprinted toward her.

"Oh Daddy…I think Luke may be hurt," Padme cried. Rocky picked him up and Riley checked him over.

"He's okay sweetness. Just some bumps and bruises. Go with Chelle and get him out of here," Riley told his younger brother, as he started picking the lock on Padme's restraints.

"You keep getting in my way, Zander," Sifo-Dyas growled. Padme gasped, as she noticed his attention on them again. Padme screamed, as Force lightning slammed into her father, throwing him several feet. He didn't get back up.

"Daddy!" Padme cried.

As Rachelle reached the exit with the children, Boba Fett stood in their way. He grabbed little Jenna and put his blade to her throat, forcing them to surrender. Boba secured their captured by surrounding them with ray shields again.

"Thank you, bounty hunter. Now, where was I?" Sifo-Dyas asked, as he set his sights on Jayden again.

"Ah yes, I was eliminating a pest," he said evilly, as he raised his hand. Padme screamed, as Force lightning hurtled toward her little boy. Anakin shoved Kendra away, as he flipped in front of Jayden and caught it with his blade. Sifo-Dyas chuckled.

"So predictable," Sifo-Dyas chuckled, as he poured more Force lightning at Anakin's blade. Anakin increased his power and his weapon glowed with blinding white light. The sheer amount of power caused severe cracks in the ceiling, as duraplaster began to come down in chunks. Jayden could only watch on in amazement.

"Jayden!" Padme called. He turned his attention and ran to his mother. He ignited his blade and cut her free. Padme hugged him tightly in relief. She pulled him close, as chunks of duraplaster rained down around them. They looked up and watched in horror, as the domed roof of the palace became no more, swept away by the intense flails of good and evil energy.

"We'll all be taking a trip soon to my ship and my plan will be put into motion," Sifo-Dyas said, as debris whipped about around them.

"We're not going anywhere with you. I'm going to end this now," Anakin growled. Sifo-Dyas chuckled.

"Yes and you probably could in a fair fight. Your powers and skills are nothing short of incredible. And that is why I must claim them for myself," Sifo-Dyas said.

"You're insane! I told you that I will never serve you or the dark side!" Anakin screamed, as a powerful zephyr, created by their explosions of power, whipped around them. Sifo-Dyas chuckled.

"You won't have to," Sifo-Dyas replied mysteriously, as the floor beneath them rumbled violently. Screams of terror ensued from all involved, as the once pristine marble floors beneath their feet became unearthed, crumbling out from under them. The floor beneath Anakin exploded and threw him back. Sifo-Dyas' personal shuttle descended through the open roof, as the palace detonated beneath them, thanks to the explosive thermal detonators that had been placed throughout the palace on his orders. Anakin saw Kendra shove four of his children, Lando, and Han, who carried Luke over his shoulder, up the ramp. She kicked both Rocky and Rachelle away. They were forced to take cover from the explosions. He started toward the ship, intent on retrieving his kids, but two probe-like devices circled him. He ignited his light saber to fight them off, but they released a powerful EMP blast, laced with simulated Force lightning. He howled in agony, as the attack sent him writhing to the floor in pain.

"Anakin!" Padme screamed, as she thrust Jayden into Riley's arms.

"Stay with Grandpa, sweetie," she said, as she ran toward her husband, despite the explosions that were bringing the palace down around them.

"Padme…NO!" Riley said, as he intended to follow, but knew he couldn't with Jayden. Suddenly, a crimson blade stopped him from moving.

"Take the brat and get on the ship, unless you'd rather I just kill you and take him anyway," Kendra spat. Riley glared at her.

"Fine…we'll do things your way," Riley growled, as he reluctantly allowed her to force them onto the ship.

"Anakin!" Padme cried, as she saw Boba Fett and another Sith assassin, a woman, who was nearly bald, start dragging her husband's form toward the ship. The blast that had hit him had been powerful enough to completely disable him.

"NO! Let him go!" Padme cried, as Sifo-Dyas grabbed her. She screamed, as he effortlessly lifted her up and followed his minions.

"Ysanne…bring him as well and the Prince," Sifo-Dyas ordered. Ysanne marched a captive Qui-Gon and Xizor in line with them as well. Once they were on board, the ship slowly lifted off, as Rocky and Rachelle ran out after it. There was virtually nothing left of the palace and they ran into Yoda, Obi-Wan, Mace, and Yan on the palace steps.

"He captured everyone!" Rachelle cried.

"Where are they going?" Yan questioned.

"He didn't say," Rocky answered. Obi-Wan pulled a tracking device and threw it as hard as he could. Yoda raised his small hand and guided the tracking device he rest of the way, until it latched onto the ship.

"We can track and follow them from Anakin's cruiser," Obi-Wan said.

"Are the two of you coming?" Yan asked.

"Chelle and I aren't afraid to admit it when we're out of our league. But we can stay here with Zia and do some good here on Naboo," Rocky said.

"Just bring them back safely," Rachelle added. Yan nodded.

"We will. I promise," he responded.

~*~

Sifp-Dyas' shuttle docked in the landing bay of his personal Star Destroyer and the prisoners were led out. Ysanne filed their prisoners minus Anakin into the prison cells, as Sifo-Dyas approached with Padme, who he had restrained again with wrist and neck shackles.

"Please…I need to be with my children," Padme pleaded, as she looked at their frightened faces.

"Sorry my dear, but I very much would like your presence on the bridge with me," he told her.

"Master…what about him? Shall I kill him? He is of no use to us anymore," Ysanne said, referring to Xizor.

"No…please, I'll do anything!" Xizor begged. Ysanne smirked, as she enjoyed watching the Prince grovel and plead for his worthless life.

"We do need a suitable planet to carry out your plans where there won't be Republic interference," Ysanne mentioned to her Master.

"Falleen is yours! My people will welcome you like a God if I tell them to!" Xizor pleaded. Sifo-Dyas smirked.

"All right, your Highness. Perhaps you still have some usefulness," Sifo-Dyas said.

"You will come with us and make the necessary calls to your planet," Sifo-Dyas continued, as he tugged Padme along, as they retreated. She heard her children calling for her, but could do nothing to get to them.

"Where is my husband?" she demanded.

"Oh, we'll be seeing him soon. He is in safe-keeping on my personal bridge," Sifo-Dyas responded, as he dragged her to the lift.

~*~

"Have they set a course?" Yan asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Falleen. Guess we shouldn't be surprised," Obi-Wan replied, as he set their course and followed them into hyperspace…


	6. Part 6 of 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 6! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Revenge: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 6/?

Padme huffed in annoyance, as Sifo-Dyas' servant girls dressed her in some ridiculous gown that he had insisted on her wearing, before they went to the bridge. The girls were pitiful looking urchins, deformed and ugly, as most Xalryn people were; at least those that had dwelled near any type of dangerous fumes and chemicals that the Xalryn scientists used. She guessed they had previously lived and grew up on Xalryn before its destruction. Her hair was down now and one of the girls was brushing her luxurious curls out.

"I've never seen such beautiful hair before," the girl mentioned, as she continued to brush Padme's silky tresses. Padme regarded the girls present and she tried to remind herself that they were evil. But she knew that wasn't really true. Life in the servitude of Sifo-Dyas was all they knew. If she had to guess their ages, she would have said that they were between the ages of sixteen and twenty; not much older than Leia. They were pitiful looking and Padme felt sorry for them. She had never seen a Xalryn child before; and only one other female Xalryn, whom Sifo-Dyas had brutally hung to death right before her eyes five years ago. They were so very thin to the point of malnourishment. Padme's motherly instincts had kicked in and she wanted to see that these girls were fed. They also were very small and coming from someone of Padme's petite stature; that was saying something. Their ears were deformed and pointed, like all those exposed to their people's warped technology and their heads were only sparsely covered in hair. Their eyes were very large and sunken, their faces narrow, and their cheeks sunken in as well.

"Do you like the dress, my Queen?" one of them asked.

"You don't have to call me that. I'm not your Queen," Padme replied.

"But you are. Our King has said so and that we are to treat you as such," one said.

"Do you like the dress, your majesty? If you do not, we can choose another. His Highness had all of these designed specifically for you," another said, as she pointed to the walk in closet full of various gowns.

"No, the dress is fine," she lied. Sifo-Dyas insisted on displaying her like some sort of trophy. She couldn't lie about the dress being beautiful though, because it was, but something she would only wear for her husband. It was white for one thing; a color she wore only for her Ani. It was sleeveless with one inch thick shoulder straps and dipped low in a wide scoop, barely resting just above her bosom. She had already pulled it up as much as she could several times. The bodice fit slimly, accentuating her curves and the skirt fanned all the way to the floor with a billowy look. The shoulder straps also had iridescent flowing extensions that added to the billowy appearance.

"His Highness was right," one of the young girls said, as Padme stood up.

"You are so beautiful. You must be descended from a goddess," she continued.

"That's very kind of you to say, but I assure you that I am a person, just like anyone else," Padme insisted.

"But you are not. His Highness has chosen you to become his Queen. You must be honored," another said. Padme looked at her sharply.

"Well, I'm not. I'm already married to a man I love very much and it is not your Master," Padme spat.

"Yes, you are married to the Chosen One. I have seen him," one of them said. Padme turned toward her and noticed the redness on her sunken cheeks.

"You've seen him? Where is he?" Padme questioned.

"He is on his Majesty's personal bridge. He…he is very handsome. When His Majesty and the Chosen One are joined as one, all will be well for you," she replied. Padme was about to fire back at her, but the door slid open and Sifo-Dyas waltzed in. The servant girls were all on their knees in an instant, as he strode in with smug confidence. Padme glared at him defiantly, but he didn't seem to notice, as his eyes drank her in hungrily.

"Stunning as always. Absolutely stunning," he told her, but she ignored his comments.

"Where is my husband?" Padme demanded to know.

"He is safe, as are the children. Your father is as well and he'll stay that way if he stops being a nuisance. The same goes for your father-in-law," he said, as he raised her hand and kissed the back of it. Padme snatched her hand away.

"Come now darling, don't be so hostile. I'm taking you to visit your beloved as we speak. He is on my bridge," Sifo said.

"Then I want to go to him now," Padme demanded vehemently. He chuckled.

"You are a true Queen. You certainly give orders like one," he joked, as he took her arm and led her out into the corridor.

"A magnificent ship, isn't it?" he asked. Padme ignored his question.

"Where are my children? Are they still in that damp cell block?" Padme questioned.

"Oh no, of course not. I've had the children and their two young friends moved to a very comfortable residence. They are under the watch of several capable child caretakers. But I'm afraid I had to keep your father and father-in-law under the watch of my guards in the cell block for now," Sifo-Dyas answered.

"Why are we going to Falleen? What do they have to do with this?" Padme questioned. He chuckled.

"Always so inquisitive Padme, but if you must know, the procedure that will be performed to join your husband and I as one cannot be done on the ship. The magnitude of power needed for it would rip the ship apart. My team is assembling and will arrive on Falleen about the same time as us. Soon, I will be the most powerful man in the galaxy and all will tremble in fear of my wrath," he said, as he stopped walking. Padme yelped, as he pulled her petite body against his.

"And you will be my Queen. After all, a part of your husband will still be there and it will be his face you look upon. Though…I do wish I could have you as I am now…just once," he hissed. Padme tried to screamed, but he held her face tightly, as he kissed her lips roughly.

"NO!" Padme screamed, as his disgusting lips slithered down her neck and his teeth grazed her soft skin. Tears pricked her eyes, as she felt his hands on her body.

"I can't wait to have you," he hissed in her ear.

"In fact, if we had the time, I would take you to my chambers right now and have you, but time runs short. I will have you soon enough, after all," he told her, as they began walking again. Padme's strong defiant front had crumbled under his actions and her need to see Anakin was more desperate than ever. Fortunately, she soon would lay eyes on her beloved Knight.

~*~

As they entered the bridge, Padme's gaze locked on her husband. He was shirtless and shackled, as several scientists milled about their posts around him. They also had a plasma shield surrounding him and they had wires taped to him, like they were studying or monitoring his vitals. They had two of the suction cup-like devices attached to his chest on each pectoral muscle, two attached to each temple on either side of his head, and one to his abdomen.

"Padme!" he called, as he saw her. Sifo-Dyas released her arm and let her go to him.

"Be careful, the shield will hurt both of us if you touch it," he warned.

"What are you doing to him?! Turn this shield off now!" Padme demanded. But the scientists continued their work and ignored her.

"You may lower the shield. He isn't going anywhere with those restraints," Sifo-Dyas ordered. They obeyed their Master and the plasma shield disappeared. Padme threw her arms around him and their lips met passionately. She held his face in her hands, as their lips parted and he relished her touch, as she brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, as she kissed him again desperately

"And the kids?" he asked.

"He said they're fine, but he wouldn't let me see them," she replied, as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Are you okay? What are they doing to you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm fine, especially now," he replied, as he gazed into her eyes.

"Tell me what they're doing to him?" Padme demanded.

"They're studying his body composition and preparing him for the procedure. They're also studying his blood. Never has there been anyone like him. His blood is so rich with midichlorians and we are quite fascinated," Sifo-Dyas explained. Padme noticed the needle marks on her husband's arm and she glared at the scientists.

"They've just been experimenting with different drugs. They seem fascinated that I'm immune to most everything," Anakin told her. Padme was livid.

"You're injecting drugs into him?!" Padme screamed. Sifo-Dyas chuckled.

"Only miniscule amounts. Not to worry, because he's immune to them all," Sifo-Dyas replied. Padme glared at them, as she gently peeled the suction cups from

her husband's skin, tossing them away.

"Well, your experiments are done!" Padme screamed.

"Master…she is disrupting our readings!" one scientist cried.

"It's all right. We shall be arriving soon anyhow," Sifo-Days responded, as he approached them. Padme clung to Anakin, as he held her as best as he could with shackled wrists.

"I also had the children's midichlorian counts recorded and I found a few very interesting things," Sifo-Dyas told them. Padme's blood ran cold.

"You…leave our babies alone!" Padme cried fearfully.

"Yes, the findings were most interesting indeed. Luke and Leia are perfect twins. Their counts are identical and add up exactly to your count, Anakin. It's fascinating. But the other children interest me as well," Sifo-Dyas said.

"I'm warning you. Stay away from them," Anakin growled. He chuckled.

"I don't think you're in any position to give me orders. But as I was saying, Kimberly's midichlorian count is significantly lower than her siblings, yet she possesses amazing empathic abilities. I have no doubt that she inherited such abilities from you, Padme," he said, as walked toward them.

"But it is the youngest twins that fascinate me the most, particularly the boy," Sifo-Dyas leered.

"You leave my babies alone!" Padme cried, as he smiled evilly at her.

"But they'll soon be my children too," Sifo-Dyas taunted.

"The procedure you plan to have your scientists perform will kill us both before it will be successful," Anakin warned.

"Oh, I have no doubt that my body will crumble under the pressure, but yours will sustain it long enough for my essence to be transferred to your body by the way of Force transference; something only someone with extensive knowledge in the dark side can perform," Sifo-Dyas replied.

"I won't let you win. I won't let you use me to destroy the galaxy," Anakin spat.

"You have no choice. But as I was saying, the boy, Jayden, as you call him, is the most fascinating. Little Jenna too, for her midichlorian count is quite high as well. But Jayden's is nearly as high as yours and that will serve me well in the future. Once the procedure is complete, my scientists will begin running tests on him as well. They are interested in trying to make sense of his makeup," Sifo-Dyas said.

"My husband and children are not your experiments! I will not let you poke and prod my babies with your dangerous equipment!" Padme screamed. Anakin held her and she turned, as she began to sob against his chest.

"I won't let them," she cried, as he kissed her hair.

"I won't let them do this to you, my love," she cried, almost uncontrollably. Sifo-Dyas calmly approached them and grabbed Padme's arm.

"Get your hands off her!" Anakin yelled, as he struggled with his bonds. Sifo-Dyas yanked her away from him.

"NO!" Padme screamed.

"Let her go!" Anakin demanded, as the Sith Lord pulled his angel away. The Sith Lord's eyes widened, as the Force resistant cuffs, specifically designed to hold him, cracked.

"Restrain him!" he called. Anakin screamed in pain, as he fell to his knees and a purple EMP current coursed through his body.

"Monster!" Padme screamed.

"His powers are growing. How delightful for me, since we both know the extent of his true powers. Now, let's get you strapped in darling. Our time of arrival draws near," Sifo-Dyas said. Padme looked back at her husband, as he dragged her to a seat.

~*~

"Hey…HEY!" Riley called to the guards for what seemed like the hundredth time. Qui-Gon sighed.

"I can still sense both Anakin and Padme, as well as the children. They're safe," Qui-Gon tried to assure Riley, as well as himself.

"Yeah, but for how long? I'm sick of these bastards! I want them to leave my family alone!" Riley screamed at them.

"I want the same. I'm afraid that we must have faith in the Force," Qui-Gon replied.

"I don't know if faith is enough for me. I wish I had your composure," Riley said. Qui-Gon smirked

"Well, if my calm exterior has fooled you, then my deception is successful," Qui-Gon replied. Riley smirked this time.

"That whole Jedi control thing, huh? I admire that, cause control hasn't always been my best forte. I'm just tired of people trying to take her away from me. I didn't get to raise her and then ever since I have been in her life, they've been trying to steal her," Riley said.

"I know. Someone has always been trying to take Ani away since he was two. They're both very special," Qui-Gon said. Riley nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's no coincidence that they're together," he replied.

"No, they are meant to be in a way few people are. Unfortunately, evil will always seek to destroy the light they bring us all," Qui-Gon said.

"Then you and I need to form a plan and get our kids and grandkids outta here," Riley said.

"Too bad that won't be possible for either of you, scoundrel," Ysanne interrupted, as she approached.

"You…where are they?!" Riley demanded.

"That is none of your concern. You're still alive only because of my Master's good graces and his patience with you both is running thin. Cause any more interference and you will be eliminated," she hissed.

"You're a crazy bitch if you think I'm gonna let that sick, twisted lunatic you call a Master put his hands on my baby girl and kill my son-in-law!" Riley screamed. Ysanne smirked.

"Careful Zander…or I'll take out your other eye, so you can wear matching eye patches!" Ysanne goaded.

"Bring it on, you ugly bitch," Riley spat, but Qui-Gon pulled him back for his own good. She chuckled.

"For your information, your lovely little girl belongs to my Master now and she is his to do with as he pleases. As for the Chosen One, he is no good to my Master dead. His plans for Anakin are much more horrifyingly…delicious," she said sadistically.

"Now, we are coming out of hyperspace. Do hang on to something. We wouldn't want you getting hurt," she goaded, her voice dripping with sarcasm, as she walked away.

"What the hell did she mean? What's he going to do to Anakin?" Riley wondered.

"I don't know, but it must be horrific. I saw Padme's face back in the palace on Naboo when he was speaking to her. She was utterly terrified. We have to stop him or we're going to lose our children," Qui-Gon said gravely.

~*~

"Prince Xizor, have your people prepared for our arrival?" Sifo-Dyas asked.

"Yes My Master. They are anxiously awaiting us. My palace compound is yours," Xizor replied, as he looked at Anakin and Padme. Padme undid the harness and ran to her husband. He took her hands in his own, as she kissed him tenderly. As he hugged her to him, he saw something frightening looming near Falleen.

"What the hell is that?" he wondered. Padme turned to see what her husband was looking at. It was the size of a small moon and about three quarters of the way finished, as only the outline of the final portion of the structure was finished.

"Ah, I see you've spotted my ultimate weapon. I like to call her the Death Star and once she is complete, the super laser weapon will have the power to destroy a planet with a single blast," Sifo-Dyas announced.

"That's impossible!" Padme exclaimed.

"I assure you it's not my dear. And your husband knows this too," Sifo-Dyas stated.

"Oh Ani…what are we going to do?" Padme cried, as she put her arms around him, hugging her body close to his.

"We have to stop him or it will be the end of everything and everyone we love," Anakin replied, as they gazed worriedly into each other's eyes and the ship slowly began its descent to Falleen…

~*~

As Obi-Wan brought them out of hyperspace, they saw Sifo-Dyas' large cruiser descending toward Falleen. Looming before them was an odd moon looking structure.

"What in bloody hell is that?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Dooku's eyes widened, as he made the a frightening connection.

"I've seen his before," he announced.

"You've seen it? Where?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I haven't seen this in particular, but I've seen the plans. We all have. Don't you remember? We didn't know what they were for at the time," Dooku told them, as both Mace and Obi-Wan attempted to recall the memory.

"_I finally found what we need," Zia said, as she switched the datapad on. All four Jedi Masters looked at the screen in disbelief. _

"_This is the real verdict," Zia stated. _

"_Then this proves not only Anakin's innocence, but Tarkin's involvement," Mace said. _

"_Yes, unfortunately, it looks like Palpatine has kept his hands clean. However, I found something else and I'm not exactly sure of its purpose or relevance," Zia said, as she flipped to the last file. The hologram of the circular, unknown structure appeared. _

"_It appears to be a design of some sort," Qui-Gon said. _

"_We need to have an engineer look at it. These formulas are complicated. Anakin could probably decipher some of them, but for now, I will send a copy to an engineer I know on Serenno. He can tell us more about it, I'm sure," Dooku said._

Dooku had indeed had several gifted engineers look at the design. But none had been able to make much sense of it. Anakin had studied it as well, determining that it was plans for a weapon of some sort. But now their worst fears had been realized. Sifo-Dyas had constructed a monstrous weapon capable of mass genocide_._

"That's why the Sith employed the Falleen in the first place. They were smuggling weapons chemicals," Mace stated.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan added.

"As do I. We must follow them and stop Sifo-Dyas from enacting his terrible plot," Dooku stated. Yoda sighed deeply.

"Going to a dark and dangerous place, we are. The Force, may it be will us all," Yoda said, as Obi-Wan steered the ship toward the planet below…


	7. Part 7 of 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 7! Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews! If you thought the last chapter was exciting, then you're really in for a surprise with this chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Revenge: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 7/?

As the large ship descended through the pillow-like clouds, the planet of Falleen became visible. The bustling capital city was before them now and the large palace complex could be seen, as their clear destination. The Falleen army stood on the pristine landing platform at attention, awaiting their arrival.

"Secure him for transport into the palace coliseum," Sifo-Dyas ordered. One of the scientists grabbed Padme's arm in order to pull her away.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, as she shrugged him off.

"Master…" the scientist said irritably. Sifo-Dyas smirked.

"Come along darling," he said, as he pried her away from Anakin and held her in his vice-like grip. She watched with sadness in her eyes, as a plasma shield surrounded her love again. Padme looked to her other side and saw Xizor standing there with a smug look of victory on his face.

"By allowing the Sith occupation on your planet, you've doomed your people to their deaths," Padme told him.

"As long as Falleen is allied with the Imperial underground, we will be protected from a Republic that wishes to destroy. I have announced to my people that their beloved King was murdered by Riley Zander and the Jedi; an act of war! The Falleen have declared war on the Republic. As we speak, my army has gone to intercept the Republic's Clone forces, who are surely on their way here to rescue their Jedi Generals. We will decimate them and then Naboo will again suffer, as will Coruscant, and the rest of the galaxy!" Xizor ranted.

"Xizor is correct. I have decided that the Jedi Temple's destruction will be carried out by myself personally, after the procedure that will join Anakin and I, is complete. A fitting revenge, wouldn't you agree, my love?" Sifo-Dyas asked, as he cupped her cheek. She smacked his hand away.

"Don't call me that," she spat angrily. He chuckled and, as the ship landed, he dragged her off the bridge and toward the ramp.

~*~

"Rex, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you copy?" he called into the comm.

"_This is Commander Rex. I read you loud and clear General_," he responded.

"We've landed on Falleen. What is your ETA? Obi-Wan questioned.

"_Approximately two hours. Cody_ _and his battalion are still on Naboo with Lady Windu," _Rex responded.

"Good. Keep me informed Kenobi out," he said, as he pocketed his comm.

"Let's go. The palace is where we need to be and this is as close as I could get without getting us shot at," Mace said, as the four Masters filed down the ramp.

"Much time, we do not have," Yoda warned, as he hopped onto Mace's shoulders, as they began a quick-paced trek to the palace complex, which was at the heart of the capital.

~*~

Upon arrival at the palace, Anakin and Padme were led to a large Coliseum, in which had rarely been used since ancient times when the Falleen people used to compete in barbaric sports or where Kings would publicly execute those they wished to kill. It was a very old part of the palace, but well preserved. Anakin's captive form was placed in the center. The coliseum was filled by Falleen workers and guards. The rest of the seats were filled by Falleen citizens that had come to witness the spectacle. It seemed they were all aware of what was going to happen.

"They are all loyal to you and are at your service, my Master," Xizor said. Sifo-Dyas smirked.

"You have redeemed yourself nicely, your Highness. I shall see you are awarded when the time is right," Sifo-Dyas said, as he pulled Padme along with him. His team was very busy, setting up massive pillars that would act as their energy conductors. More scientists were busied at various control panels and machines and Padme felt dread fill her.

"Mommy!" she heard young voices call. She turned and knelt down, as her children ran to her. Padme hugged her youngest ones and then stood and hugged her oldest twins.

"Mom, what are they doing to Daddy?" Leia cried.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Daddy and I tried to stop them," Padme cried.

"It's okay Mom. We'll stop them," Luke said, as he led his siblings toward their father. Padme followed.

"Dad!" Jayden called. Anakin knelt down, as he stared at his children through the plasma shield.

"Careful kids. Don't touch the shield," he warned.

"Daddy…what are they going to do to you?" Jenna cried.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, but I want you all to remember how much I love you. Your Mom and all of you are the best things that ever happened to me," he said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Dad…why are you talking like that?" Luke questioned.

"Because when the Sith are finished with their plan, I may not be the person you know anymore. I might look like your Dad, but I might not be the same. I'm counting on you the most, Luke, because I know you'll take care of your Mom and your brother and sisters," Anakin said. The kids heard their Mother break down into sobs.

"Dad…we don't understand! What's going on?!" Luke cried, as two of the scientists shoved the children back. The shield surrounding Anakin disappeared, as he was strapped tightly to a metal conductor post.

"NO!" Padme cried, as she ran to him and threw her arms around him, as she cried against his bare chest. Anakin kissed her hair and wished he could wrap his arms around her, but they were constricted now by steel binding.

"I won't let them take you from me!" Padme cried, nearly uncontrollably.

"I love you so much Padme…I'm so sorry," he cried, as their lips met with searing passion.

"No…this can't be the end! I won't let him do this to you!" Padme cried. She screamed and struggled, as Xizor pulled her away, while Sifo-Dyas took his place at the other conductor.

"Let me go!" Padme screamed, as she kicked him. He growled, as she ran to her father who called to her.

"Padme!" Riley called, as he and Qui-Gon were led by Ysanne.

"Oh Daddy!" Padme sobbed, as she collapsed into his arms. The children gathered around their Grandfathers, Han, and Lando, as they all huddled close under the guard of Ysanne and her daughter.

"I am ready. You may proceed," Sifo-Dyas told his scientists.

"It is the beginning of a new era. An era of Sith rule and domination," Ysanne said.

"Nooo!" Padme screamed, as the scientists activated the equipment.

~*~

The ground beneath them shook violently and gusts of wind nearly knocked them over, as they reached the palace.

"We're too late!" Mace cried.

"NO! They're not taking my brother from me!" Obi-Wan cried, as he barreled toward the palace entrance.

"Ben…WAIT!" Yan called. But Obi-Wan was already cutting his way through the Falleen guards that stood in his way.

"Time to stop Sifo-Dyas, we still have," Yoda called. The other Jedi nodded, as they ignited their weapons and joined Obi-Wan.

~*~

"No…no, this can't be happening!" Padme screamed, as her father held her hysterical form. She heard her children sobbing and crying for their father, as well and she knew that she had to stop this.

Anakin screamed in agony, as electro magnetic pulse waves coursed through his body by the way of the energy conduit. Sifo-Dyas screamed in pain as well. The sheer amount of power should have ripped their bodies apart, but Anakin's immortal-like Force powers protected him from that and Sifo-Dyas' artificial body proved to be more resilient than a normal human would have been.

"It's…working! I can feel your power! Increase the energy output!" Sifo-Dyas called. The scientists obeyed and the entire coliseum shook violently. The pristine marble pillars cracked and crumbled. The sheer power sent shock waves through the entire structure and the spectators screamed, as the whole place began to cave in underneath them. The ground quaked mercilessly, throwing them around, as the machines reached critical levels, sparking and smoking. Two unfortunately scientists were electrocuted to death. The main console exploded in another scientist's face and two of them caught fire. They writhed and screamed in agony on the ground, as they burned to death. Padme and Qui-Gon pulled the children back and made them turn away from the gruesome scene. Padme saw Sifo-Dyas' glowing yellow eyes, as her husband screamed and fought. It was happening.

"Stop fighting me and the pain will end. Embrace the dark side. It is your destiny," Sifo-Dyas told him. Padme glared at the Sith Lord, as a protective rage swelled inside her. Anakin's destiny was entwined with hers and he did not belong to the dark side; not as long as she had anything to do with it. He was hers! Why didn't they understand that?! She could stop this! She had to or her family would be destroyed. She was the only one; or so the mysterious voice inside her head told her. Was it the Force? She didn't know, but she was going to listen and she was going to stop this madness. Riley scarcely noticed that his daughter had taken his Sentry blaster from his belt until it was already in her hand. He could only keep the children back, as he helplessly watch his daughter take matters into her own hands.

"PADME!" he cried in fear for her.

There was no hesitation, as she pulled the trigger, killing the remaining scientists.

"No…stop her!" Sifo-Dyas cried. But Qui-Gon and Luke kept Ysanne and her daughter busy. Xizor started toward Padme with a snarl, but he found Riley and the rest of the Skywalker children in his way, who were all armed with light sabers. Riley pointed his other Sentry blaster at the Prince.

"Give me a reason, sleamo, because I'd love to kill you," Riley growled. Always the coward, Xizor backed away.

"No…NO!" Sifo-Dyas screamed, as Padme aimed at the power core, which was performing the energy transfer. She pulled the trigger.

"NOOO!" Sifo-Dyas screamed in rage, as her blast destroyed the power core. It exploded and a stray volt of power struck Padme, throwing her to the ground and rendering her unconscious. The coliseum rumbled, as it collapsed around them, forcing everyone to take cover. Anakin was released from the bonds, as the entire Falleen complex crumbled into rubble around them. Finally the rumbling ceased and Anakin pulled himself up, as dust clouded his vision. As it began to settle, he spotted his wife laying unconscious and he ran to her. She had saved him and he couldn't wait for her to open those beautiful brown eyes, so he could get lost in them.

"Padme…you saved me!" he exclaimed, as he lifted her into his arms.

"Come on angel…wake up," he said, as he shook her gently. But she didn't stir. Instead she lay limply in his arms. Dread filled him and he suddenly felt sick.

"Padme…wake up," he pleaded, as he put his ear to her chest where the blast of energy had left a scorch mark. There was nothing…she had no heartbeat.

"No…NO! Padme!" he screamed, as he started pumping her chest. He breathed into her mouth, but she did not breathe. Tears poured down Anakin's cheeks, as he continued to pump her chest. Obi-Wan arrived with the other three Masters and sprinted to his brother's side, before kneeling beside him. He checked Padme's neck for a pulse. There was nothing. Obi-Wan dipped hid head sadly and put his hand on his baby brother's shoulder.

"Anakin…she's gone," he whispered.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" he screamed.

"Your brother is right. She's gone and it's your fault," Sifo-Dyas taunted.

"Shut up!" Obi-Wan snapped.

"PADME…please! WAKE UP PLEASE!" he screamed, as he cried uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Ani…but she's gone," Obi-Wan told him helplessly. Anakin could hear their children crying and calling for their mother, as they were held back by their Grandfathers. He heard Riley roar an anguished, painful cry like his heart had just been ripped from his chest. He flew to his feet and set his sights on Prince Xizor, who was cowering amidst the fallen rubble

"You…this is your fault! This all started with you!" Riley screamed. Xizor was frozen in fear, as Riley pulled the trigger on his blaster repeatedly, filling the Prince with Sentry blaster bolts, eight total before Mace wrestled the weapon away from the grieving father. The close range and force of the Sentry blaster's maximum fire had severed Xizor's head from his body, as well as several of his limbs. Riley sobbed uncontrollably, as he started to crawl toward his fallen daughter…his little sweetness. In all the commotion, they had failed to notice that Ysanne and Kendra were gone.

~*~

"Mistress," Commander Taurek, a Xalryn male that had replaced Calmek in his post, greeted with a bow.

"Kendra and I have most unfortunate news. The King has been murdered by the Chosen One," Ysanne announced. Taurek's eyes widened in disbelief.

"That is impossible!" he exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it is true. But we can still have our revenge. Fire the main weapon and destroy Falleen!" she ordered to the weapons technician.

"But My Lady, the main laser weapon is not at full strength. If we fire on Falleen, it will only destroy the core. Then it could take up to an hour for the planet to implode," the top technician informed.

"I'm aware of the details, you fool! Do as I say!" she screamed. The frightened technician shrunk away, as he and his team went about preparing the main weapon. But Taurek didn't believe her. She had betrayed the Master. He left quickly for the docking bay. He would find his King and get him off Falleen, before the planet imploded.

"The weapon is ready, My Lady," the top technician called.

"Fire," Ysanne ordered. If the Force was with her, neither Sifo-Dyas, nor the Chosen One would escape in time…

~*~

"It's your fault Anakin…you killed her," Sifo-Dyas goaded.

"Shut up!" Obi-Wan screamed, but Anakin ignored them. He cradled the love of his life in his arms, rocking her gently, as he sobbed and kissed her forehead.

"I won't let you go, Padme. I'll never let you go, my angel," he cried.

"Anakin, I'm sorry, but she's gone. You have to let her go. Don't let your anger and pain take you over. It would disgrace her memory," Obi-Wan whispered to him. As the realization that she was really dead sunk in, his world crumbled. He looked to the sky and roared a painful scream. The planet rumbled and the clouds darkened, as the Chosen One's rage and sadness exploded. He refused to let her go! He refused to accept that she was dead! He was the Chosen One! If that stupid prophecy meant anything at all, then he could save her! He screamed these things to the Force…and as always, the Force would answer, as the heavens trembled in the wake of her son's grief. And the power inside him that had remained dormant for so long finally erupted.

"I won't let you go Padme! I WON'T LOSE YOU!" Anakin screamed, as his aura of power exploded around him, inadvertently blowing Obi-Wan back and leaving them all gaping in disbelief. Padme's death had been the catalyst he needed to reach a new level of power. But he didn't give a damn about power. He only wanted his angel back. He would use the power to save them and destroy the Sith Lord that had caused all of this. When the dust began to settle again, they all gazed upon Anakin with wonder. His aura had changed from white to a brilliant dark sapphire, which was laced with gold. Obi-Wan gasped, as his brother looked up at him. His eyes were still a dark sapphire, but they now had a gold cast to them. He gazed down at the woman he loved and then looked at his hand, which glowed with a tiny gold sphere of power. He put his hand to her chest and her entire body convulsed, as the power entered her body. Anakin felt her heart begin to beat again and she took a starved breath of air, astonishing everyone present. She was alive.

"Ani…" she spoke weakly, as her brown eyes fluttered open.

"Oh Padme, I thought I'd lost you. I was so scared," Anakin cried, as he hugged her close.

"I'm fine Ani," she soothed him. He pulled back for a moment.

"Padme…you were dead for several minutes. You saved me, but it killed you in the process. Those few moments were the worst and scariest moments of my life," he cried, with regret in his voice.

"But you brought me back, so I guess we saved each other," she replied.

"I've…I've never come as close to losing your as I just did," he said, choking back a sob. She held his face in her hands.

"You will never lose me, my love. I think we just proved it to be impossible," she replied, as their lips met with searing passion. Their lips parted, as their five children surrounded them. Padme hugged all her babies and wiped the tears from their precious faces.

"Padme…" Riley choked out. Padme smiled at him, as Anakin helped her to her feet. She hugged him tightly and he spun her around.

"I thought I lost you sweetness," he cried.

"I'm sorry I scared you Daddy," she replied.

"Well, while I hate to disturb such a warm family reunion, I believe we still have unfinished business, Chosen One," Sifo-Dyas said.

"Oh, we're more than finished. And your under arrest," Anakin retorted, as all Jedi present ignited their blades.

"I'd say you're a little outnumbered," Anakin added. Sifo-Dyas chuckled.

"Perhaps, but it matters not, because I absorbed some of your power," Sifo-Dyas said, as he ignited has blade and it glowed with crimson fire. He swiped his blade and the gust of power threw them all back.

"Blast…this is just great! A Sith Lord with your bloody powers," Obi-Wan griped, as they picked themselves up. But suddenly, Sifo-Dyas became the least of their worries. They all stared at the sky in horror, as a laser blast hit the planet, shaking it apart. There were screams, as they were thrown around, despite Anakin's efforts to protect everyone. The ground cracked beneath them and the planet began to rip apart. The entire capital city was swallowed into the fiery abyss, as the core of the planet started to break down.

"Ani…what's happening?!" Padme called.

"I don't know," he called back, as the shaking ceased to a low, constant rumble.

"It was my apprentice," Sifo-Days stated, drawing their attention.

"What do you mean?" Anakin demanded.

"Ysanne has fired the Death Star's primarily weapon on the planet. The laser weapon is burrowing it's way to the core as we speak. Once it hits the core, the planet will implode. We have less than an hour until that happens. Surrender to me Anakin and I will see us all safely off the planet," Sifo-Dyas said.

"Not a chance. I don't need your help getting my family off the planet," Anakin spat. Sifo-Dyas looked at Padme.

"I can save your children. You would do anything for them, wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Yes and I will put my faith in my husband, because he can protect us from your evil ways!" Padme spat.

"Well, I'm not about to let him leave without a fight, so you may want to rethink that plan," Sifo-Dyas said.

"Find a ship and get everyone off the planet," Anakin told Obi-Wan.

"But Daddy, we don't want to leave you!" Leia cried. He knelt down in front of his children.

"I'll be right behind you. Go with Grandpa Riley and Uncle Obi-wan," he told them. They reluctantly followed their Uncle, while Riley waited for Padme. She hugged her husband tightly.

"Go angel, I'll be right behind you. I promise," he whispered.

"You better," she replied, as their lips met in a brief, but passionate kiss. As she backed away, Sifo-Days activated something on one of the undamaged consoles. He activated a plasma shield, trapping Padme.

"Not so fast, my dear," he said.

"Let her go now!" Anakin and Riley cried. Sifo-Dyas chuckled.

"Make me," he goaded. Anakin ignited his blade and it blazed with sapphire flames.

"I'd be happy to," he replied, as they launched at each other…


	8. Part 8 of 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 8! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Revenge: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 8/?

Mon Mothma sat in her lavish quarters aboard her personal cruiser, drowning her misery in Chandrillian brandy. Her life was a mess, her career was in tatters, and her love life was now nonexistent, as she had just discovered that it had all been one sided. Just a few hours ago, she had been on her way to Naboo to find Xizor after her delegation had filed a formal appeal to dispute the vote of no confidence. She had been hoping that the Supreme Justices would see her outing as unjustified and overturn the motion proposed by Padme Skywalker. But Mon knew her chances were slim to none, being that she had unknowingly aided the Sith. Casualties on Naboo reached into the thousands and the number of Clones in the hundreds, thanks to Xizor and his army's invasion. But she had been ready and willing to stand by him, until he revealed to her just how little she meant to him, just a few hours ago over the comm. Mon was heartbroken, angry, humiliated, and an array of other dangerous emotions. The alcohol was only adding to her pity party. The Holonet droned on in the background and Mon squinted to see the screen where two reporters, a man and a woman, surveyed the decimated Theed palace. She listened as well as she could, but their words sounded garbled, but she was far past drunk.

"_This is Ethan James," _the male reporter stated.

"_And I'm Steph Stark. As you can see behind us, Theed palace has been completely destroyed, thanks to the vile Prince Xizor and his affiliation with the Sith," _Steph said.

"_Though it is still unclear as to what took place here exactly, we have been told that the Sith and the Falleen prince left the planet. And it is also believed that the Chosen One is in pursuit. Once again, Naboo has been saved by Anakin Skywalker and the Jedi's efforts, as well as Senator Skywalker, whom placed herself in danger for her people once again," _Ethan reported.

"_For now, we can only pray that Naboo's most beloved Queen of all time and her husband, the Galaxy's savior, come back to us safely," _Steph said, as a holo of Anakin and Padme was displayed, followed by one of just Padme in a brilliant, glittering white gown. It had been the holo take of her the day after the defeat of the Neimodian blockade. Mon glared at the holo and angrily threw her glass of brandy at the screen, shattering it and shorting out the system. How she hated Padme! She had everything! Her people loved and revered her. She had a handsome, doting husband, who was willing to fight to his dying breath for her. She had five beautiful children who adored her. When she spoke in the Senate, you could hear a pin drop, for most delegates respected her, even if they didn't always agree with her. When Padme came home, she would receive a heroin's welcome. When Mon arrived home, she would receive parliament's scrutiny, for Chandrilla had been thoroughly embarrassed by her. She would probably never serve in the political arena again and parliament may even seek criminal charges against her. She could very well go to prison. And if all that wasn't enough, she had suffered personal heartbreak and humiliation at Xizor's hands. She clearly remembered his cruel words, even through the haze of alcohol, just a few hours earlier.

_Mon waited in front of the comm and smiled, as Xizor answered her call. She recognized the pristine marble pillars behind him as belonging to those in Theed palace. _

"_Why are you calling me?" he snapped. _

"_I'm sorry to disturb you darling. I just wanted to tell you that my ship is en route to Naboo and I should be there soon," Mon said. Xizor scoffed. _

"_Don't bother," he snapped. Mon frowned. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked. He laughed cruelly. _

"_Are you really that stupid? Did you actually think I ever loved you?" Xizor spat. _

"_I…I don't understand," she cried. Xizor chuckled evilly. _

"_The moment your tenure as Chancellor ended, you became useless to me," he stated. _

"_But…" she squeaked, but he cut her off. _

"_I never loved you! Hell, I never even liked you! You're boring, clingy, and annoying. I only put up with you, because you were Chancellor and so painfully easy to manipulate. Did you really think a man like me could be satisfied by a plain, boring woman like you," Xizor scoffed. _

"_Now, Senator Skywalker on the other hand; now there's a beautiful, fascinating and challenging woman. I'm looking forward to finally breaking her when she arrives," Xizor goaded. Mon was speechless and horrified, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks._

"_But you told me you loved me," she sobbed. Xizor rolled his eyes. _

"_I told you what you wanted to hear and used my pheromones to make sure you did everything I wanted. You were useful for a time, but I'm glad I don't have to pretend to adore you any longer, because you only irritate me. Now, if you're finished blubbering, I need to go, because I am a very busy man. Padme will be here soon and I am very much looking forward to having such an intoxicatingly beautiful woman." _

"_But Xizor…I love you! I can make you happy!" she cried desperately. He laughed in amusement. _

"_You? My dear, you can't possibly expect my appetite for sex with beautiful women to be satisfied by you? The only thing you ever did was put me to sleep after some rather lousy sex. But Padme…now I bet she will fight me. I bet she'll claw like a wild Nexu, while I take her. I bet she'll scream and beg me to stop, as I do things only she has allowed her husband to do to her. She's going to be quite thrilling; probably the best I'll ever have. Oh, and the look on Anakin's face when he finds out I violated his pretty, precious "angel" will be priceless. _

"_Padme was right, you are a monster!" Mon realized with frightening clarity and horror. She had been sleeping with a vile, sick monster. Xizor laughed again._

"_The look on your face is hilarious! You insolent woman! I'm so glad to be rid of your blubbering idiocy! I will thank you though, because without your complete and utter stupidity, my escape would have never been possible. Naboo has you to thank for its unfortunate predicament and Padme will thank you for her upcoming encounter with me. But at least you'll have a small piece of revenge on her. The beautiful, confident, perfect Padme will be soon be reduced to a cowering, scared girl," Xizor said, chuckling evilly. _

"_And I'll bet Anakin will thank you too. If I were you, I'd make sure he couldn't find me," he chuckled, before continuing again._

"_Well, I have much more entertaining things to attend to. I wish I could say it's been fun, but that would be a lie, because you bored me to tears. Enjoy what's left of your miserable, pathetic life," Xizor spat, as the transmission ended. _

Mon had been crushed and Padme had been right all along. Once again, Padme had everything and Mon had nothing. For a moment, Mon had taken dark satisfaction in the fact that Xizor was going to put her in her place, but she knew Skywalker would likely save her in time, like he always did and then Xizor would be the one to pay. She at least took satisfaction in that. Even though Padme had been right all along, Mon was still insanely jealous of her. While Padme, the galaxy's most beloved and revered woman would return to Naboo a heroin again, she would return to her home a disgrace.

"I hope someone knocks you off that pedestal someday, Padme Skywalker," Mon spat bitterly, as her ship continued its course to Chandrilla.

~*~

"Padme!" Riley cried, as he ran back toward her, even as the ground quaked beneath his feet.

"Daddy…you have to go! Go with the kids!" she called.

"NO! I almost just lost you and I'm not going to lose you again!" Riley cried.

"Ani will get us both off the planet in time! You have to go!" Padme called.

"He can't do it all, baby girl. I'll find the controls and shut this shield down," Riley said, as he started toward the control panel.

~*~

Anakin exchanged furious adrenaline driven strikes with Sifo-Dyas, as they moved almost too fast for the human eye to keep up with.

"Let her go now," Anakin growled, as he parried Sifo's blade.

"Never…not when she is so obviously the key to unimaginable immortal powers. She was dead…dead for eight minutes and thirty-eight seconds and you brought her back to life. I will have your powers!" Sifo-Dyas ranted, as he blocked a thrust from Anakin.

"Not if I kill you with them first," Anakin growled. Sifo-Dyas chuckled.

"You will try," he replied, as their battle raged on until Sifo-Dyas saw Riley trying to free Padme.

"I've had enough of your interference, Zander," Sifo growled, as he sent a flail of crimson energy toward Zander

"RILEY…look out!" Anakin called. Riley tried to dodge it, but it caught him in its path and he cried out in agony.

"DADDY!" Padme screamed, as her father fell unconscious to the ground.

"Daddy…wake up please!" Padme sobbed. Qui-Gon ran back and knelt down beside him, checking for a pulse.

"He's fine Padme," Qui-Gon told her.

"Please…get him out of here. You have to take him and get the children off this planet," Padme pleaded.

"I don't know if I can leave you and Anakin," Qui-Gon replied.

"You have to. Ani will get us off in time," Padme insisted.

"_She's right Father. Go,"_ Anakin urged to him through the Force.

"_May the Force be with you my son," _Qui-Gon called back, as he lifted Riley over his shoulder and headed back toward the ship they were using to escape. Padme gazed over at her husband, as he fought the Sith Lord with unrelenting fury.

"Hurry my love," she whispered.

~*~

Anakin's muscles were on fire, as he deadlocked his weapon's blade with Sifo-Dyas.

"You always have to do things the hard way. Had you just let things run their course, we'd be aboard my ship, sipping wine with Padme," Sifo-Dyas goaded.

"Except I wouldn't be me anymore. I'm not going to let you win. I'm not going to let you use me to commit mass genocide, nor am I ever going to let you touch her again," Anakin growled. Sifo-Dyas chuckled.

"This planet is only moments from imploding. Just how do you think you're going to defeat me and escape with her in time?" Sifo questioned. But Anakin didn't answer, as their blades clashed in several lightning fast strikes before they deadlocked again.

"You don't have a plan, do you? Face it Anakin…I am your only way off this planet alive. Padme will only live if you surrender," Sifo-Dyas stated. Anakin barred his teeth, as he turned Sifo's blade to the side and kicked him in the chest. The Sith Lord was quick to his feet again, as the young Jedi came at him with adrenaline charged attacks.

"I'll find a way! We'll never surrender to you," Anakin called.

"So be it. Then I shall defeat you and take you both by force," Sifo growled, as he met his every attack with his own.

"Then you're going to have one hell of a fight on your hands!" Anakin yelled back, as the battle raged between them.

~*~

_On the ship…_

"We can't leave without Mom and Dad!" Jayden cried, as his great Grandfather blocked his path. Yan knelt down and put his hands on Jayden's shoulders. For a moment, he thought he was looking at Anakin, for Jayden was almost a copy of his father.

"We have to young one. Your father will defeat the Sith and make it off the planet in time with your mother. But in order for him to focus all his energy on vanquishing the Sith, he must know that the five of you are safe. He can't properly fight if he's worrying about you. He already has your mother to protect. So we must help him by protecting ourselves," Yan explained, as the tears slid down their young faces. He nodded to Qui-Gon, who took the ship up, while he strapped Jayden and Jenna in. Kimberly sat beside her Grandpa Riley's unconscious form, crying quietly while Leia tried in vain not to cry. Han looked at her uncertainly and timidly put a hand on her shoulder. Unsure of what kind of reaction he would get, she looked up at him with her big, watery brown eyes.

"Hey…your Dad is pretty strong. They'll get off the planet in time," Han said. He wasn't sure if he really believed that, but he decided it might be the right thing to say to her. She surprised him suddenly when she put her arms around him and cried against his chest. For a moment, he was frozen and unsure of what to do. Slowly, he started stroking her long hair, as she cried against him. As the ship left Falleen's atmosphere, Luke sat in the corner holding a sobbing Jenna. He refused to look up at anyone not wanting them to see him cry. Qui-Gon slowly maneuvered their ship into the docking bay of the Republic cruiser carrying the 501st legion and commanded by Jedi Master Kuro or the Dark Woman, as she was known.

"Master Dooku, we have received orders from Master Kuro to engage hyperspace immediately to avoid the planet's blast," Rex stated. Dooku smirked.

"And yet we're still here," Yan stated.

"Yeah, she's a little disturbed by my lack of ability to follow orders, but something tells me that her orders aren't the same as yours and Anakin's," Rex replied.

"Very perceptive, Commander. We will not leave this system until Anakin and Padme are on board. I will go deal with Kuro. You have two of your men take Mr. Zander to the med bay and see the children to a secure area. Yoda, Mace, Obi-Wan, and I will take command of the bridge," Yan said, as they headed for the elevator that would take them to the bridge. Qui-Gon stayed behind with his Grandchildren, Han and Lando. Rex led them all to the lift.

~*~

"Theed is secure again and the prison transports are being loaded by Cody and his men as we speak," Kit Fisto reported.

"Good. Have the transport depart for Rori as soon as possible," Plo Koon said, as he turned to Whie.

"What is the ETA on the relief aide transports from Alderaan and Corellia?" he questioned.

"They're about ninety minutes out," Whie reported

"Have we heard anything from Falleen yet?" Kit asked. Plo shook his head.

"No. Something has knocked out communication with Falleen and any ships in that sector. There is some sort of mass interference," Plo said, looking into the worried eyes of Ryoo Kenobi, who stood at one of the comm panels.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force," Aayla mentioned, as she arrived in a speeder.

"We sense it too. Something of catastrophic proportions is going to occur," Kit said.

"And all we can do is hope for the safety of our friends. For now, I have seen to the well being of injured Nabooans. The hospitals are full, but two medical transports have just departed for Alderaan and Corellia. A third is loading for Coruscant," Aayla reported.

"Good. The capturing of Viceroy Aron Gunray is a victory as well," Plo said.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Bane and his cohorts have slipped through our fingers," Kit said. Plo sighed. This radical new bounty hunter, whose skills rivaled and in many ways surpassed Jango Fett's, was another problem they didn't need. Plo had a feeling he would be a present thorn in their collective side for some time to come.

"Let's return to Theed and await the arrival of the relief aide transports," Plo ordered. There wasn't much else they could do.

~*~

Lava shot up around them, as the ground beneath them continued to deteriorate. Ships could be seen in the sky, escaping the doomed planet. But only a fraction of the Falleen population would make it off in time. The rest were going to die. Xizor's actions in the end had doomed his people. Their near extinction would forever damn him and rightfully so. Anakin knew he was running out of time. He had to get himself and Padme off the planet and soon. He began to slowly concentrate every ounce of his energy into a physical form, as he had done when fighting Maul, only on a much larger scale. It would take everything he had and more.

~*~

Padme watched in horror, as the ground around her husband and his opponent became a virtual island atop a crumbling pillar. Below them lay a lake of angry lava, as the planet's core melted into oblivion. She yelped, as a violent shudder knocked her down. The ground beneath the last control console crumbled. The console burst into flames and sparked violently, destroying the shield that had been trapping her. But as the ground beneath her began to break apart, she began to run in search of stable ground. But all around her was madness, as the planet crumbled, a stray piece of duraplaster nicked her forehead.

"Owwww!" she cried out, as she held the small bleeding gash, just beneath her hairline. With her search for stable ground interrupted, the ground around her broke apart. She screamed, as lava spewed around her. She stayed close to the center, as the ground around her disappeared. Padme screamed, as she leapt off the crumbling column of rock and toward a remaining piece of land. She grabbed the edge and hung precariously above the churning magma abyss below. Her arms burned, as she was unable pull herself up.

"Ani…help me!" she cried, as her grip slowly slipped.

~*~

Sifo-Dyas thrust his blade at Anakin, narrowly missing his abdomen, as the Jedi twisted around bringing his blade down on the Sith, who blocked with his own weapon. His concentration was severed when he saw his wife dangling from a cliff. Sifo-Dyas chuckled and kicked Anakin in the chest, knocking him away.

"I would be a fool to waste this opportunity," Sifo-Dyas said, as a transport descended from the sky. From the view window, Anakin could see that a Xalryn male was piloting it. Sifo-Dyas feet landed solidly on the hull and he watched, as the ship made its way toward Padme. She screamed, as the Sith Master used the Force to pull her to him. Anakin's eyes flashed dangerously, as he leapt into the air, carrying himself toward the departing transport. His feet landed solidly before Sifo-Dyas, as the ship soared through the soot filled air.

"Your options have run out, Anakin. This transport is taking us to my top Commander's ship to take us off the planet. This is your only way off the planet. Surrender," Sifo said, as he held Padme captive. Anakin ignored him and ignited his blade.

"Let her go now," he demanded. Sifo-Dyas barred his teeth angrily.

"Always one to do things the hard way," he sneered, as he wrapped a cable around Padme's waist and let her go. She screamed, but found herself securely hooked to the transport's hull by the way of a grabbling hook. The Sith ignited his blade and launched at Anakin, who blocked his vicious strikes. Padme could again only watch on, as she clung to the hull of the ship, more frightened than she had ever been. As Anakin continued to focus his power, the brightness of his aura increased and Sifo-Dyas angrily shadowboxed. The Sith growled maniacally, as he failed to strike the Chosen One and stumbled forward, as Anakin flipped over him and to his beloved wife.

"Come on angel. We're getting out of here," Anakin said, as he helped her up. She clung to him tightly.

"NOOO…you won't escape me again! You belong to me!" Sifo screamed, as his eyes literally bled yellow until the whites of his eyes were gone and only bloodshot, Sithly yellow, unnatural eyes remained.

"What he did next, Anakin didn't expect, but probably should have. The Sith Master shattered the ship's view window, sucking the lackey pilot out of the cockpit and to a fiery death. The ship lurched violently and took a nosedive toward the lava. Sifo-Dyas laughed maniacally and Padme screamed, as they plummeted toward the lake of fire. Anakin outstretch his hand, stopping the ship just above the lava, allowing them to hover above it.

"This transport was the last hope of reaching my ship. Now, we'll all die, thanks to you, Chosen One. But with you gone, the Sith will rule! My followers will continue my plans! They will destroy the Jedi and the Republic!" Sifo-Dyas ranted.

"You're wrong, because I have no intention of letting Padme or myself perish," Anakin called, as the energy he had been gathered exploded around him and Padme in a golden shield. Padme gasped, as they slowly floated into the air and the cable attaching her to the ship was severed.

"No…NOOOOO!" Sifo-Dyas screamed, as they ascended far from his reach. The transport skidded into the lake of lava.

"I told you I would never let you touch her again, nor would I let your plan work. You made me what I am. I was forced to reach a new level of power, because of your evil. I had to in order to protect the woman I love, my family, and the galaxy. Padme's need awakened it inside me. I am the Chosen One. I was created to stamp out the evil that threatens to destroy the galaxy…your evil. I will bring balance to the Force and I will start by destroying you," Anakin stated in a matter of fact voice that was almost…mystical. Padme gazed up at him and flashes of their past life together played in her mind. He was seeing them too. Anakyn and Padmia had been fully awakened at last, as Anakin's nearly immortal powers were restored. He wasn't completely immortal, but he was as close as a human could get to it. Padme couldn't take her eyes off him, as he enveloped her in his glorious embrace.

"Burn…as punishment for all those you've hurt," Padme heard her husband whisper this and she looked at him, as his eyes flashed with gold. She looked down and watched as a lava bubble exploded, spraying up. A droplet hit Sifo-Dyas in the face and the Sith screamed in agony, as his whole face caught fire, followed by his hands, which came too close to his face. He shook his head and writhed on the hull of the ship in agony, as he burned. Padme shuddered and buried her face in her husband's chest. Sifo-Dyas managed to get the flames out and he roared in pained rage, as he managed to get to his feet. The sight was gruesome and Padme had to look away again. The metal portion of his face was now melted, distorting his face terribly, while the rest of his face was severally burned. As Anakin held Padme with one arm, he outstretched the other. A golden orb of Force energy formed in his palm and he released it.

"NOOOO!" Sifo-Dyas screamed, as the energy engulfed him. There was a huge explosion and Anakin carried them to the nearest remaining ground. He set Padme on her feet and she stared up at him in awe. She could form no words and she wouldn't have to, as her husband's lips descended onto hers. Their hearts and souls spoke volumes to each other, as they shared the brief, tender embrace. But it was something that would have to be continued later. The planet rumbled beneath them and Padme yelped, as she fell against him.

"Ani…how can we possibly get off in time. The planet is going to explode any minute," she cried.

"We have enough time," he insisted, as he swept her into his arms.

"Hang on very tightly and close your eyes. You may get extremely dizzy if you try to keep them open," he instructed. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He took off in a blur, as he ran at lightning speed toward the Sentry shuttle that his Grandfather, Father, brother, and Yoda had originally come to the planet on. He knew that he had only mere moments or even seconds, before the entire planet would implode. But his determination had never been greater…


	9. Part 9 of 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 9! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Revenge: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 9/?

Dooku entered the bridge followed closely by Yoda, Mace, and Obi-Wan. The Dark Woman stood at the main console, observing the planet Falleen from the view screen. She turned her head, which was hooded to them.

"Masters…the ships readings show that Falleen is at a critical level. We must leave the system at once," Kuro stated.

"We will not be leaving until Anakin and Padme are safely on board," Yan responded. Kuro glared at him. The Dark Woman had always been a loner and never worked well with others. She didn't understand family or attachments, because she didn't have any and she liked it that way.

"With all due respect Master, I believe it is irresponsible to put our fleet in danger to try and save two people. I am sympathetic to what will be a devastating loss for your family, but it is senseless for the rest of us to die as well. That planet is about is about to implode and we will be caught in the aftershock!" Kuro cried.

"A Nexu could be more sympathetic than you ever could manage, Dark Woman. We are staying. The Sentry shield will protect us from the planet's explosion," Yan stated.

"Master Yoda…this is ludicrous! They are probably dead! Look at the planet!" Kuro cried. The once brown and green planet was an angry red and black, looking like a mass of boiling lava.

"Alive, young Skywalker and his wife are. Condemn the Chosen One so easily will you?" Yoda asked. Kuro backed down.

"Of course not Master. I was simply looking out for our best interest as a whole," Kuro stated.

"Of course you were," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"It had nothing to do with the fact that if Anakin were gone, there would be a vacant Council seat," Obi-Wan continued. Kuro snarled at him, but remained silent. It was a sore spot for her. After Sidious' demise, a Master of her years and experience was passed over for consideration and a boy half her age was given the seat; never mind that he was the reason they had all lived through Sidious' short rampage.

~*~

The ground behind them was literally crumbling away, as Anakin ran at inhuman speeds. The ship was in sight and Padme continued to keep her face hidden against his chest. The ship teetered on unstable ground. Anakin sprinted up the ramp and placed Padme in a seat, before helping her strap in. He ran to the cockpit and fired up the engines, before punching the throttle down. He evaded flying debris and spewing magma, as he maneuvered the ship through the volatile atmosphere and toward space.

~*~

"Taurek spotted what remained of the transport, as it burned in the lava lake. He spotted his King's corpse atop the burning wreckage. He released a cable that had a mechanical claw at the end. It scooped up the remains and brought it into the ship. Taurek then left the planet as fast as he could. Ysanne had betrayed them and now had control of his Master's prized weapon. But she would never rule the galaxy. She was in control for now, but his King would rise again. He put in the coordinates to take them to a planet where they could begin reviving the Master, a place where Sifo-Dyas' chosen people dwelled, a place and people that Ysanne had no knowledge of. As Taurek engaged hyperspace, he put the ship on autopilot. He took the charred, twisted remains to the med bay and sealed them in a bacta pouch. The body was so badly damaged that the doctors and scientists would have to completely create a new body for him. He should have been dead, but Sifo-Dyas' soul clung tightly to life by a thread, as a machine breathed for him and made his heart beat. Taurek had saved him and even though there was years of work ahead to resurrect him, Taurek would stand firm beside his King. And he knew his loyalty would one day be richly rewarded. He knew this, as he examined a vile of blood that he held in his hand.

"The midichlorians from the blood of the Chosen One will make you whole again, my Master and stronger than ever. Then they will all pay!" Taurek hissed.

~*~

The small Sentry shuttle soared off the doomed planet with less than ten seconds to spare. Anakin armed the Sentry shield as the planet exploded in a violent, fiery display. He unhooked his harness and ran back into the cabin. Padme screamed, as the shuttle shook violently. But as Anakin wrapped his strong arms around her, she felt safe, even as the shuttle seemed like it might shake apart. Her harness snapped, but he held her steady.

~*~

"NO!" Leia called, as they watched Fallen explode from the window. The kids looked panicked, until their Grandfather spoke to them.

"Quiet your minds, young ones and reach out to the Force. Your parents are okay," Qui-Gon told them.

"Grandpa's right!" Luke called.

"They made it!" Jayden called, as he and his siblings all exchanged hugs. Han and Lando also breathed a sigh of relief, as it became clear that they had all escaped the doomed planet in time.

~*~

Rex stood by, as the ship's tractor beam slowly pulled the damaged shuttle into the docking bay.

"Bridge…this is Commander Rex. We've got them. You may engage hyperspace when ready," Rex reported, as the ramp lowered and they waited for Anakin and Padme to disembark.

~*~

As she felt the ship slowly docked, she lifted her head from his chest.

"It's over angel. We made it," he said, as he smiled gently at her. She threw her arms around him and their lips met with fiery passion. They stared into each other's eyes, as the kiss was broken. There was so much to say; so much to discuss, but it would be done later when they could be alone. He helped her up and they walked down the ramp into the waiting arms of their children, who gathered around them.

~*~

Riley groaned painfully, as he opened his one good eye. It was blurry, but the stark white walls and ceiling told him that he was in the med bay. Then he remembered everything. The planet…Padme trapped. He shot up, making a mess of the tubes and wires that were attached to him.

"Easy Daddy…I'm right here," Padme told him. Riley looked up at his beautiful daughter, as she stood beside him, unharmed.

"Padme…" he cried, as he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm okay Daddy," she told him again.

"But you weren't;" he sobbed.

"You were dead, sweetness. I was barely ten feet away and you dead," he cried. Padme stroked his hair and let him hug her, as tightly as he wanted. She knew very well that she shouldn't be walking or talking right now. Her brain had been deprived of oxygen for over seven minutes, but here she stood, as if nothing had happened. But she also knew that with the power of the Force, anything was possible, including her miraculous resurrection.

"How'd you get off that blasted planet?" he asked.

"Ani destroyed Sifo-Dyas. Fallen exploded, but Sifo-Dyas is dead too. We're on our way back to Naboo now. Everything's okay," Padme assured him. He hugged her again and it was, no matter who else was still out there. For now things were just as they should be. They were all together.

~*~

Kendra entered her mother's chambers aboard the Death Star. They were safely back in wild space, thanks to the warp hole.

"There is no trace of Sifo-Dyas or Taurek. I believe they did not make it off in time," Kendra reported.

"Sifo-Dyas is irrelevant now. My time has finally dawned and I am the Master now," Ysanne replied, as she again watched the footage of the Chosen One using his new found powers to nearly obliterate Sifo-Dyas.

"But mother, how can we combat the Chosen One? He is more powerful than ever," Kendra stated.

"The Xalryn people will work tirelessly on ways to counteract his power. We have a sample of his blood. For now, we will let them have their victory. But we still have the Death Star and the power to bring any planet to our mercy. For now, our efforts will focus on making weapons that will be effective against the Chosen One. Once we succeed in killing him, the woman and the brats, nothing will stand in our way. Without their champion, the Jedi will crumble and we will destroy all that oppose us. Unfortunately, to be successful, we must lay in hiding until we are ready and able to carry out such an undertaking," Ysanne replied.

"We will train hard and the next time we meet face to face with the Chosen One, he won't live to tell about it," Kendra added.

"And when your father's followers find out that we're in control again, they will rally to our cause again. Sifo-Dyas made enemies out of many of them, but we rebuild those alliances and they will join our cause again," Ysanne said. Kendra smiled deviously.

"Finally, we're rid of that eccentric fool and soon we will rule, just as father would have wanted," Kendra said. Ysanne smirked.

"Then you know what you must do," Ysanne stated.

"Yes mother. I will leave for Korriban at once to train," Kendra replied.

~*~

Anakin sat in the darkened cabin, where his wife and children slept comfortably on the floor cushions. They would arrive home on Naboo soon and probably spend most of the day in Theed helping in the aftermath of the palace's complete destruction. Debris and wreckage would need to be cleared away, before the rebuilding process could begin. Padme would also have to address the people and begin the process of electing a new Queen. Their children had been so relieved to see them that they had clung close to them all night. His gaze was fixated on his wife. He was haunted by how close he had come to losing her. He knew she would make him open up to her about it when they returned to the Lake Country and were alone. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to tell her. He knew she felt the same. He knew they needed the opportunity to deal with what had happened together. But for now, as he stepped out of the room and into the lit corridor, which led him to another part of the cabin. His father and brother were no where to be seen. He figured they, like Riley, were sleeping. Han and Lando were playing Holochess and his Grandfather sat in the corner in meditation. Feeling Anakin's strong presence, Yan opened his eyes, as his grandson sat down next to him. Han and Lando must have picked up on Anakin's tension, because they quit their game and left.

"You can't blame yourself for all that occurred on Falleen. After all, we're all still here because of you," Yan stated.

"But billions of other people are dead," Anakin replied.

"Xizor doomed his own people to their fate. They doomed themselves with their own evil actions. They didn't have to follow Xizor in the revolt he led against Naboo, but they chose to. Xizor didn't have to allow Sifo-Dyas access to his planet out of cowardice, but he did. You are not to blame," Yan stated firmly.

"Maybe not, but these powers…I don't understand them and I'm not sure I want to," Anakin replied.

"Those powers saved Padme," Yan reminded.

"I know. But they didn't just save her. They brought her back to life. She was dead…she died in my arms," Anakin choked. Yan put his hand on his grandson's back.

"But she is alive and it is thanks to you. Sifo-Dyas is dead and it is thanks to you. We're all safe and it is thanks to you," Yan replied.

"I know…but when I was using those powers, I didn't even feel like myself. I felt like someone else, yet I was still me. It doesn't even make sense," Anakin said.

"I think you'll find that when you get the chance to discuss all that occurred with your wife, that she'll help you come to understand everything more," Yan replied. Anakin sighed.

"I know. I look into her eyes and it seems she knows and understands better than I do," he said, suddenly smiling at his words.

"Then again, she always does. I guess I'll have to wait until we can actually talk together in private," he added. Yan smiled and patted his shoulder.

"And you'll soon have the chance. We'll be landing soon and you, Padme, and the children will have a couple days to recuperate in the Lake Country before you join the rebuilding effort in Theed," Yan stated. Anakin nodded.

"Get some rest," Yan told him, as Anakin got up to leave.

"And Anakin…" he called, as the young man turned back.

"I'm very proud of you," Yan told him. Anakin nodded.

"Thanks Grandfather," he replied, as he slipped back into their private family cabin. . He quietly laid down next to his wife and pulled her sleeping form into his arms. She cooed softly and turned to face him, curling herself against his warm, strong body. He kissed her hair and touched the life force of each of his children with his own. And he was asleep before he knew it.

~*~

A few hours later, Padme sat at her vanity aboard the ship, as it slowly descended into Theed. They would spend the day there, where she would address the people and nominate a new candidate for Queen. She still had to talk to her nominee, but she was confident her choice would accept. Then once her announcement was made other challengers would come forth and Naboo would go to the polls. While all that would be going on, her family would enjoy a few days of rest and recuperation at Varykino, before groundbreaking on construction of the new palace would begin. She saw her husband enter behind her and she turned to him, as she stood in the dark and light blue gown in which she would wear to make her address. Her hair was done up in buns on either side of her head. Worry for him shone on her face. She could feel her husband walling up his emotions, knowing he would only break down to her and only her tonight when they would finally be alone. But for now they would share a few moments and it would be enough. He took her hand as she reached to him and pulled her into his arms. She slid her arms around his neck, as their lips met with searing passion. Padme moaned into his kiss, as he plundered her mouth with desperate need. She dueled for control with him, angling her head and allowing him to feast hungrily on her mouth. Their lips parted and she took in air to her starved lungs, as her husband's lips trailed down her neck in feverish nips.

"I love you so much. My life would be so dark without you," he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm here my love and I'll never ever leave you," she promised, as she held him tightly. There was much more to say and much more to be expressed, but this was enough for now. They prepared to land the ship.

~*~

Since the parliament building was mostly undamaged, they chose to land the ship there. As Anakin led Padme down the ramp, they found many waiting to greet them. Sola hugged her sister tightly, before making her way to Obi-Wan, who took her and Will in his arms, after hugging Ryoo and Pooja tightly. Bail greeted them both and young Natalie ran toward Jayden. He hugged her and then blushed furiously, as his siblings snickered. Many members of parliament stood in the background, as did the regional governors, including Sabe, whom hugged Padme when it became her turn. And finally, the Republic's new Chancellor, Bel Iblis greeted them.

"It's good to see you both. The Corellian military and Clone forces have intercepted and captured the Falleen fleet. They are all being taken to the new Jedi prison on Yavin IV, as we speak," Bel said.

"Thank you Bel. It's good to have someone with integrity filling the position of Chancellor again," Padme replied.

"Yes and it seems the Justices agree. Mon Mothma's appeal was swiftly denied and Chandrillian parliament has recalled her to appear before them," Bail added.

"Chandrilla is quite mortified by her actions and behavior. They've ordered a full investigation into her affairs and want the Naboo to participate. Nabooan parliament wants to file charges and conduct their own investigation," Bel said. Padme's eyes widened

"You mean she might go to prison?" Padme asked.

"Well, knowing Mon, she'll hire a superb legal team and probably worm her way out of any prison time. But I doubt she'll ever serve in office again," Bail replied.

"Well, it's sad, but she knew deep down exactly what evils Xizor was capable of, even if she refused to admit it. She did her people and herself a great disservice. And as far as I'm concerned, she is partially responsible for the attack on my people," Padme replied.

"We are in agreement. We have much more to discuss. You'll all be joining us for dinner, before your public address I assume?" Bel questioned.

"Come to think of it, we're starving," Padme mentioned. They had all been so exhausted that they had slept nearly the whole way to Naboo.

"Yes and I could use a few good stiff drinks," Obi-Wan added. Bel chuckled.

"Excellent. Follow me," Bel replied, as they filed inside for evening meal.


	10. Part 10 of 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 10! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Revenge: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 10/?

As dinner slowly came to an end, Padme prepared to make her address to the people. Her speech would likely be transmitted to the entire galaxy via Holonet. She wasn't really nervous, for she was very experienced in public speaking and was more anxious than anything to get it over with. She and the rest of her family were ready to go home to Varykino. Her heart fluttered, as her husband approached. She turned to him and dove into his embrace, as he opened his arms.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes. And then, take me home," she replied. He smiled and gently caressed her beautiful face.

"Captain Typho and Tyler already have a transport ready to whisk us away when your speech is finished," he promised. They were exhausted and so were their children and other family members. It was not so much a physical exhaustion, as it was exhaustion of spirit. They all need a few days to recover and deal with all that had transpired. He kissed her forehead, before he led her to the podium outside the building's doors. Holocams flashed wildly, as Anakin and Padme made their appearance. Back inside, everyone else would watch Padme's address from the Holoscreen, except Bel Iblis, who joined Anakin and Padme outside. They fired questions so fast that their voices all blurred together. Padme stepped to the podium after taking a deep, calming breath.

"Please, hold your questions, for I hope that my address can answer most of them," Padme began, as silence washed over the crowd.

"Tonight, I come before you to speak not only to the people of Naboo, but to all citizens of our great Republic, as we try to make sense of the events that have occurred these last few days.

As you know, Naboo was ruthlessly and viciously attacked by the Falleen army, led by Prince Xizor and in conjunction with the droid army of Cato-Neimodia. They ravaged our planet with a vengeance. But thanks to the combined efforts of the Jedi, Clone army, and troops sent by allied worlds like Alderaan and Corellia, our adversaries were defeated and Naboo is safe once again. However, our safety did not come without great sacrifice and tragedy. Our beloved young Queen Leilana was ruthlessly murdered by Prince Xizor and his men. She will be laid to rest three days from now and her honor and sacrifice will never be forgotten. With the absence of a Queen, it falls upon my shoulders to select a new candidate. But before I announce my choice, it is important to explain that construction of a new palace will begin promptly and I will see that Naboo becomes whole again. We were directly targeted and attacked by a Sith led effort. But that immediate threat has been vanquished. The Sith Master known as Sifo-Dyas is dead, as is Prince Xizor. The Prince's evil actions led to the destruction of his entire planet by the way of a terrible weapon in which the Sith apprentice known as Ysanne Isard has control of. Isard has disappeared with the weapon for the time being, but you can rest assured that the Jedi will remain vigilant until she and her cohorts are brought to justice. This includes, but is not limited to Cad Bane and his band of ruthless bounty hunters. They, like any involved with the Sith, will be brought to justice as well. We will not let their escape overshadow a great victory. Sifo-Dyas is dead and we owe the end of his tyrannical rampage to my husband, Anakin Skywalker. Thanks to him, the galaxy is not under the vicious reign of the Sith. As for the survivors of the tragedy on Falleen, you will receive safe refuge on any Republic world if you wish. I only hope you realize that Xizor never had your best interest in his mind, but only his own interests that would be beneficial to him. His name and his evil ways will be forever denounced by the Republic, but his people will be welcome to reform. I am confident that the Republic will again be led down the right path under our new Chancellor, Bel Iblis. While Chancellor Mothma nearly led us to ruin, I believe Chancellor Iblis can lead us to prosperity. He has my full support and loyalty. As for Naboo, my nominee and her family were quite surprised by my proposal, but they have graciously accepted this new undertaking. So without further ado, I announce to you my nominee for the next Queen of Naboo, my niece Pooja Kenobi," Padme announced. Seventeen-year-old Pooja nervously stepped forward, as she was suddenly the focus of the cameras.

"Pooja is a bright student of political science and I know she will make us all proud if you choose her to be your next Queen. Other candidates may be nominated for the ballot and campaign as well. Naboo will hold an election in one month to determine our new Queen. Pooja has my full endorsement and I encourage all citizens to vote for her. As for me, I will graciously continue to serve you in the Senate and I will work to make sure Naboo never sees tragedy like this again. I have proposed that the day of the tragedy shall be declared as a global day of remembrance for the lives we lost. Thank you and good evening," Padme said, as she stepped back. Holocams flashed and questions fired. But the Skywalker's, Kenobi's, and all their family members were quickly whisked away in a transport which took them to the Marina.

~*~

The ferry lapped slowly through the slightly choppy waters carrying its occupants to Varykino. The sun had set and they had broken the blankets out to keep warm from the chilly ocean air, though Padme was positive she didn't really need a blanket, for her husband was keeping her plenty warm.

"Your speech was awe-inspiring, you know," he mentioned, as he held her close.

"Well, you were the inspiration," she replied. She smiled and lowered his lips to hers. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, as they kissed deeply and passionately. Padme cuddled close to his chest, as their lips parted and she heard her father snap at his sister irritably.

"Look Chelle, I said I'm fine already!" he griped, as he continued to brood alone. Padme exchanged a glance with her husband.

"Go. He's having a hard time with what happened. We'll have our time," Anakin told her. She nodded and sought a quick kiss from him, which he gladly returned, before she approached her father.

"Daddy?" she asked gently.

"Oh…hey sweetness. How about a hug for your old man?" he asked. She smiled and dove into his open embrace. Riley hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.

"I'm never gonna let you go. It keeps playing over in over in my head. All I can see is you lying lifeless and me losing it," he cried.

"Daddy…I'm fine. I'm right here," Padme reminded him.

"You don't understand sweetness. There's something you don't know. Anakin didn't tell you, because he knew I needed to be the one," Riley said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Sweetness, before I met you, I was a very bad man," Riley started.

"No, you weren't. Not deep down anyway," Padme objected.

"But I used to do a lot of bad things. You changed me though. I became a better person, because you are in my life. And when I thought you were gone, I lost all control and not in the good way like Anakin did. I…I killed Xizor and the worst part was that I didn't care. I enjoyed it! For a moment, I became the man I used to be. I shot him so many times that it ripped him apart. You were gone and I sought revenge. It was wrong and I certainly don't deserve a wonderful daughter like you," Riley said.

"Daddy, I love you no matter what. You are not a bad person. Grief can make us all do some pretty crazy things, because we're only human. And Xizor had it coming. He had no conscience or morals. He was a monster that got exactly what he deserved," Padme insisted.

"So…you don't hate me?" he asked.

"Daddy, I could never hate you…never ever. I love you and you're the best Dad a girl could ever ask for," Padme replied, as she hugged him. She smiled at her husband, who sat near her. Jenna and Kimberly had fallen asleep against his warm chest and it was a precious sight. Luke and Leia talked with Han and Lando. Jayden and Natalie cuddled under a blanket near Bail. Zia and Mara huddled with Mace, while Sola, Ryoo, Pooja, and Will snuggled around Obi-Wan. Yan and Qui-Gon would be reunited with Elana and Shmi when they arrived at the Lake Country, just as her father and mother would. They were all together and Padme took great comfort in that.

~*~

Whey they arrived at Varykino that evening, the younger children were put to bed, but Luke, Leia, and Mara, Ryoo, and Pooja were allowed to stay up with Han and Lando. The five of them decided to camp out in front of the fire in the living area, while each adult couple respectively retired to their own bedrooms.

~*~

At his hideout, Cad Bane switched the Holoscreen off, having just watched Senator Skywalker's address.

"Oh, how I wish I could just slit her pretty little throat," Aurra Sing growled. Bane chuckled.

"Patience Aurra, we'll get our chance. Lady Isard is already calling everyone together. It's not often you see all bounty hunters, mercenaries, and gangsters put aside their cutthroat ways of the business to team up for one common purpose. But the Skywalkers threaten our way of life and they need to be taken down. It will be no easy task, but I'm up for the challenge," Bane rasped. Aurra smirked.

"So am I. Let the games begin," she replied.

~*~

The moon reflected off the water, giving Anakin and Padme the perfect romantic glow from their bedroom balcony. She was dressed in a creamy white, long silky nightgown that hugged her curves perfectly and he was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black sleep pants. Their shadows danced in the darkness of the night, as they held each other close, exchanging passionate, sensual kisses. Padme angled her mouth over his, deepening the long series of kisses they were engaged in. Anakin moved his mouth over hers with impassioned hunger, as he held her petite body close.

"Oh Ani…" she cooed in a breathy whisper, as he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed his way down her neck. He pulled back momentarily, as they both panted air into the lungs. The passion and depth of feeling between them was intoxicating and overwhelming.

"It keeps playing over and over in my head," he said with anguish in his voice.

"You wouldn't wake up," he choked with tears in his eyes.

"It felt like my soul was dying, like my heart was being ripped from my chest. My grief and rage just exploded. And then…" he stopped at a loss for words.

"Then you saved me," she finished for him.

"But how? Where did those powers come from? They were a thousand times the normal magnitude of my already enhanced powers. For a moment, I didn't even feel like myself; yet it was me. it's all so confusing. It was like for a moment I was…" but he didn't finish, because it sounded crazy out loud.

"Immortal," she finished for him again. He looked at her incredulously.

"How do you know that? Doesn't it sound crazy to you? I mean…I'm not immortal," he replied.

"It's kind of hard to explain," she said, as she took his hand and they sat down on the bench.

"Not too long ago, Grandfather asked me to read something that only he and Master Yoda had read; I found out later, however, that Sifo-Dyas had also copied and read it when he hacked into the archives to erase Kamino all those years ago," she began.

"What was it?" he asked.

"The Prophecy, but more so, it was the story behind the prophecy. A story that was just a legend until now," she replied.

"What is the story about?' he asked.

"Us," she answered. He looked confused.

"Angel, the prophecy is thousands of years old. That doesn't make sense," he said.

"I know and part of me wanted to believe it was just a fairytale with a lot of coincidence, but the similarities were just too numerous to ignore. The story is about us. I know that doesn't make any sense, but if you could see it in my head, you'd understand better. Can you use a mind probe?" she asked. He looked horrified.

"Padme…I would never use a mind probe on you. They're excruciating," he replied.

"Not if I'm willing and if it was through our bond," she suggested. He looked at her skeptically.

"You have to open your mind to me completely," he reminded her.

"It already is, just like my heart and my soul. We will be intimate with each other in a way no other couple ever has been," she replied.

"You really trust me that much?" he asked in awe. She smiled and scooted closer to him.

"There's no question. Of course I trust you. You love me so much that not even death could separate us. You refused to let me go and you found the power to bring me back," she said. He smiled.

"Okay, I guess that was a silly question," he replied. She smiled, as she stood up. He took her hand and stood up, towering over her, as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers and she gasped, as she felt their minds touch. Anakin captured her lips in a searing kiss, moving his over hers in a passionate rhythm. And he saw what she saw. The legend was playing out in her mind like a Holomovie. The similarities in their lives then and now were presented to him. He saw his alter personaa fall in love with hers, after saving her from a band of thugs, just like he had in the alleyway, almost fifteen years ago. He saw their courtship and romance flourish. He saw evil try to tear them apart, but fail even after his immortality was relinquished. He saw them grow old and live in eternal happiness in the afterlife together, until evil threatened the balance again and the Force sent them to be reborn as the people they were now. Everything that had happened had led up to this moment of awakening. He broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes in amazement.

"Well, I guess this finally proves it. You really are an angel," he said. She smiled, blushing shyly.

"And you are as charming and irresistible as ever," she replied.

"It makes sense now, except my powers still baffle me. I think they always will," Anakin replied.

"I think your immortal powers will only surface when you really need them," Padme said.

"Angel, it took your death to trigger them. I don't want them if that's what has to happen," he replied adamantly.

"Yes, my temporary death awakened them, but they manifested themselves, because Sifo-Dyas' existence threatened to swallow the galaxy with evil and destroy all that was good. It will be in those perilous times that your powers will manifest and it will be you that will stop all evil. It is a lot to place on one's shoulders and that's why you have me. I will bear the burden with you. I will give you my love…my everything," she replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"I have just one more question," he said.

"What is that, love?" she asked.

"How in blazes did I live the first nineteen years of this life without you?" he asked.

"That should be my question to you. I guess all the horrible things I went through before I met you again were included were intended to make me stronger, so I could be the woman you needed," Padme replied.

"You've always been the one for me and anyone that tries to hurt you ever again answers to me," he replied, as his lips drew hers into a passionate, loving kiss. Their kisses grew feverish, as passion was unleashed between them.

"I ache for you," he rasped, as he nipped hungrily at her neck and shoulders.

"And I long for you, my sweet protector," she whispered breathlessly. He swept her into his arms and their lips crashed together, as he carried her inside to bed…

~*~

Sola brushed her long hair, as she gazed out at the ocean from their large bedroom window. She felt her husband's arms slide around her waist. She smiled, as he dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

"Is he asleep?" she asked, referring to their young son.

"Soundly," Obi-Wan replied.

"He fights sleep like Ryoo used to," she mentioned, as she set her brush down and turned in his arms.

"Can you believe our little girl is going to be Queen of Naboo?" Sola asked.

"It's hard to imagine. It feels like yesterday that she was falling asleep in my arms, as you read to her. I'll never forget the first time she called me Daddy," he said wistfully. Sola smiled warmly.

"You're the only Daddy she knows and I like it that way. As far as I'm concerned, you're their father and not that monster," Sola replied.

"I love them like they are my own, just as I love you more than anything," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly.

_Our story continues soon. Please review and let me know what you think! _


	11. Part 11 of 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 11! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Revenge: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 11/12

"Luke…Luke!" Mara called for the fourth time, finally snapping him to attention

"Huh? Oh sorry," he apologized.

"You okay? You were a million light years away," she replied.

"I'm fine…I was just thinking about everything that happened. I mean…Mom was gone and I'd never imagined our lives without her. I…I guess I was really scared," Luke said, slightly embarrassed.

"We all were. Mom has always been there. But everything turned out right. Daddy saved us all just like he always does," Leia said.

"Yeah, of course you were scared. I mean, just because we're Jedi doesn't mean we don't get scared. My Dad just says we have to maintain control of our feelings," Ryoo said.

"Yeah, that was some pretty crazy stuff. Remind me never to mess with your Dad," Lando joked. Han snorted.

"Or your Grandpa. It was nice seeing someone blow that greasy lizard looking freak away," Han said, referring to Xizor.

"We do have a lot to celebrate," Ryoo said, as she produced a bottle of Corellian scotch.

"Where did you get that?" Luke asked.

"From my Dad's personal stash," Ryoo said, as she took a sip. Her face showed disgust, as she let the liquid slide down her throat.

"Share the wealth," Han said, as she handed the bottle to him, allowing him to take a big gulp.

"Ryoo…we'll be in so much trouble if Mom and Dad catch you drinking," Pooja hissed.

"Relax baby sis. We have a lot of celebrating to do with you being Naboo's next Queen and all," Ryoo replied.

"I haven't been elected yet," Pooja reminded her.

"But with Aunt Padme's endorsement, you will be," Ryoo replied.

"Well, that's exactly why I would never want to disappoint Aunt Padme by doing something dumb like drinking," Pooja replied.

"Suit yourself," Ryoo replied.

"Let me try it," Leia said.

"Are you crazy Leia? Mom and Dad will flip if they find out," Luke warned. Leia rolled her eyes.

"You can't handle this stuff Princess," Han said. Leia glared at him.

"That's not your decision to make, now is it?" she snapped. He shrugged.

"Fine," he replied, as he handed the bottle to her. She took a sip and made a horribly disgusted face.

"That's disgusting. How do people drink that?" Leia wondered.

"You develop a taste for it," Han replied, as Mara tried it with the same results.

"It's nasty. Want to try Luke?" she asked.

"No thanks. My Dad will kick my tail in training even more than he already does if he finds out," Luke replied.

"Oh come on. They're not going to find out. Just try a sip," Mara said.

"But I thought you said it was nasty?" Luke asked.

"It is, but that's not the point, laser brain," Leia retorted.

"Then what is the point?" he asked.

"To say that you did it," Mara replied. Luke took the bottle, tipped it back and swallowed a sip. He made a horrified face.

"How does Uncle Obi-Wan drink this stuff?" Luke asked.

"Like I said, it's an acquired taste, kid," Han replied, as he took another drink and handed it to Lando.

"Wait…what if your Dad notices that a bottle is missing?" Mara asked.

"Just tell him I took it. I'm supposed to be the bad boy anyway," Han replied, as he looked at Leia. She stared back at him and then looked away shyly.

"So…who's up for a game of Sabaac?" Ryoo asked.

"No way…I'm not playing Sabaac with a bunch of Jedi," Han replied.

"Scared we'll beat you?" Leia asked. Han scoffed.

"Scared of you, Princess? Not a chance. And I'll beat all of you," Han boasted, as Ryoo came back with the deck and holochips.

~*~

"_Padme…wake up," he pleaded, as he put his ear to her chest where the blast of energy had left a scorch mark. There was nothing…she had no heartbeat. _

"_No…NO! Padme!" he screamed, as he started pumping her chest. He breathed into her mouth, but she did not breathe. Tears poured down Anakin's cheeks, as he continued to pump her chest. Obi-Wan arrived with the other three Masters and sprinted to his brother's side, before kneeling beside him. He checked Padme's neck for a pulse. There was nothing. Obi-Wan dipped hid head sadly and put his hand on his baby brother's shoulder._

"_Anakin…she's gone," he whispered. _

_NO SHE'S NOT!" he screamed. _

"_Your brother is right. She's gone and it's your fault," Sifo-Dyas taunted._

"_Shut up!" Obi-Wan snapped. _

"_PADME…please! WAKE UP PLEASE!" he screamed, as he cried uncontrollably._

Anakin woke up with a start in a cold sweat. Padme stirred, having felt him jerk away, for she was thoroughly entwined with him beneath their bedclothes.

"Ani…are you okay?" she asked, as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I'm…fine," he replied unconvincingly. She pushed the blankets back and crawled to him. She rose to her knees and pressed her unclothed body against his back.

"You saw it again," she said knowingly, referring to the events on Falleen.

"For eight of the most agonizing minutes of my life, you were gone. I guess it is bound to haunt me for some time," he replied.

"Then I will be here to kiss the nightmares away. I'm sure I will have a few of my own and you will do the same for me," she said, as she placed sensual kisses down the back of his neck, eliciting an immediate response from him, as he purred low in the back of his throat.

"I'm here…" she whispered, as she pressed herself against his back.

"Come to me…I'll chase your nightmares away," she whispered, as she pulled back and lay on her side. He gazed at her with desire in his eyes, as everything else but her faded from his mind.

"Have I succeeded in getting you to forget your nightmare?" she asked.

"What nightmare? All I see is a beautiful, naked angel waiting to be claimed," he replied.

"Then claim me, Jedi," she tempted sultrily. He smirked and hovered above her.

"Oh I will, star nymph," he replied, as he caressed her face and rolled her onto her back. Her lips sought his as their foreplay began anew. And once again, the flames of passionate consumed them whole...

~*~

After a few games of Sabaac, things quieted down, as the fire slowly went out. Leia watched Han take the bottle and go outside to the veranda. Luke had fallen asleep, Mara was laying down, talking to Pooja, while Ryoo and Lando shared an animated conversation. Leia got up and followed him outside. It was a warm, albeit slightly breezy night. Han tipped the bottle up and took another drink.

"You shouldn't drink so much. You're going to be sick tomorrow," Leia warned. Han snorted.

"That's the point of getting drunk, ain't it? He retorted, before setting the bottle down.

"The hangover is worth a few hours of numbness," Han mumbled.

"If my parents find out I took a sip, they'll be really disappointed in me. Don't you think Lando's dad will be upset if he knew you were getting drunk? He is your guardian and your Mom probably wouldn't like it either," Leia said.

"What are you? My keeper? I don't need a lecture, Princess," he hissed. Leia looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, I won't bother you again!" she cried, as she turned to walk away.

"Ah…wait. Look, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's the booze talking," he apologized and she turned back.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't drink then," Leia said. Han smirked.

"What better way to rebel? Don't get me wrong, Lando's dad is great, but I don't need a guardian. And as for my Mom, she loves me, but she's hardly a role model. She's more screwed up than me. She raised me in cantinas and casinos, so I'm bound to a little screwed up.

"She's a good mom in her own way, but let's face it, she's not your Mom," Han replied, with a hint of jealousy in his voice. And Leia realized that maybe Han acted out, because he wanted someone to care enough to be disappointed.

"Well, I don't know about your Mom and Mr. Calrissian, but my parents most certainly would be disappointed in you," Leia said. Han chuckled.

"You gonna tattle on me?" he asked.

"I should, because you're a jerk," she retorted.

"Ah…but you like me anyway," he replied, as he stumbled drunkenly. Leia put her hands up, as he fell into her, bringing their faces only inches apart. He smirked.

"You're cute," he slurred. Leia's face flushed shyly. Before anything else could happen, Lando interrupted.

"Damn Han…you pirate. I told you to lay off the sauce. Look what you did. You almost crushed poor Leia, cause you're too drunk to walk," Lando snapped, as he helped Leia by putting Han's arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry," Lando apologized

"It's okay. Goodnight!" Leia called, as Lando dragged Han inside. Leia recalled the feel of him being so close and telling her she was cute. She smiled and felt her heart flutter, before she went inside to go to bed.

~*~

Ysanne smirked, as she watched Falleen refugees spill from escape shuttles that filled the docking bay of the Death Star. Instead of accepting the Republic's promise of refuge, many chose her invitation instead. Many had also chosen to flea to a Republic world, but she now had approximately five hundred of Xizor's followers. She could feel their hatred and thirst for revenge. And she would use them to further her agenda by promising they could seek revenge on the Naboo if they swore allegiance to her.

"Greetings weary survivors of Falleen. I am honored you have joined my cause against the Republic. Together we can crush them!" Ysanne spoke over a loud speaker. A young male Falleen stepped forward.

"Why should we trust you? This is the weapon that destroyed our home!" the young man screamed.

"Yes it is, but it was my Master who ordered that your planet to be destroyed. It was his obsession with Senator Skywalker that drove him quite mad in the end. I would never have used this weapon on an ally, like Falleen," Ysanne lied. There was loud chatter among them.

"Senator Skywalker and her husband are responsible for this then?" the young man questioned.

"Oh yes, the Republic only regrets that not all of you were destroyed with the planet," she replied. This was followed by more angry chatter.

"Then why did Senator Skywalker claim that my people could seek refuge on Republic worlds?" he questioned. Ysanne smirked.

"So they could keep an eye on your kind, of course. But don't take my word for it. I have proof that the Senator is responsible for your beloved Prince Xizor's death. Riley Zander, the Senator's father, murdered him!" Ysanne claimed, as the footage appeared on a large screen behind them. There were cries of outrage and horror, as they watched Zander shoot the Prince over eight times, blowing his body to pieces.

"If you join my cause, then I will see that you have your revenge! When the time is right, we will come out of hiding and destroy the Republic! And the Falleen can make Naboo suffer personally! Ysanne called. The Falleen refugees cheered. The young Falleen male that had spoken earlier stepped forward again and turned to his people.

"I am Draxun, Prince Xizor's protégé. He was like an Uncle to me and I will avenge him! Join me and this cause and we will not only slaughter Senator Skywalker's children one by one in front of her, but all her people, before we torture her to death as well! We will murder every last filthy Nabooan and make their planet our new home!" Draxun screamed. The people cheered and Draxun turned to Ysanne, before bowing to her.

"We serve you now, Lady Isard in your quest to destroy the Republic. We only ask that you allow us the pleasure of annihilating the Naboo personally," Draxun stated. Ysanne smirked.

"Very well. My regime welcomes you and your people, _Prince_ Draxun," Ysanne replied.

"Thank you, My Lady. My people and I will serve you well," he replied.

~*~

_A few days later…_

After a few days of much needed rest and relaxation, the Skywalkers, Kenobis, and their extended family members returned to Theed to help with the rebuilding effort. Pooja would begin her campaign for Queen with Padme's full endorsement and guidance.

Thanks to the hard work and dedication of many, the rebuilding effort was coming along nicely and the palace was well on the way to reconstruction, while her father and siblings helped with various reconstruction projects. Leia remained at her mother's side, learning all she could about the election process. She idolized her mother and wanted to someday be just like her. Her parents had decided that since she had been accepted early to the University that she would be tutored privately for the first two years and then enter the public classes when she was sixteen. Her parents felt this was best since Leia was already going to stand out among her peers, because she was a Skywalker and also because she was a prodigy. They felt that putting a fourteen-year-old in a volatile environment, like a classroom full of sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen-year-olds would only hinder her learning process at this point. They knew she would eventually have to get used to the attention and criticism, especially since she wanted to enter politics, but they didn't feel she was quite ready at fourteen. Leia knew her parents were wise and only wanted to do what was best for her, so she didn't protest when they had told her she would be tutored privately for the next two years in addition to her part-time training at the Temple. Leia was just happy that she would continue to work alongside her mother, whom Leia knew she would learn the most from.

Pooja had a couple people also campaigning for the seat against her. The first two young girls, who were shy and unprepared, failed to inspire the crowd. But the third woman was all about campaigning with insults against her mother. She was probably about her mother's age, though she did not have the youthfulness in her looks that Padme had retained, for her raven hair was heavily silvered and her face showed premature aging lines. She had a pointed nose and Leia thought she was ugly. She was also spouting horrible lies about her mother and Leia was horrified. She was actually suggesting that it was her mother's fault that Naboo was attacked, because it was her they hated and not Naboo as a whole. But Leia was surprised to see that the woman's words didn't seem to be affecting her mother. The woman finished her speech and stepped down from the podium, giving Padme a smug look.

"Don't think just because you were once Queen that your niece has a lock on this election," the woman said snidely.

"I assume no such thing, Madam Dahlia. The people will make the correct choice; of that I have no doubt," Padme retorted. Lady Dahlia, the wife of a member parliament, huffed in annoyance.

"If the people have any brains at all, they'll vote you out of office when your next term ends," Dahlia spat, as she stormed off. Padme put her hand on Pooja's shoulder.

"Don't let her intimidate you Poojy. You know what to say," Padme assured her. The young woman nodded and stepped up to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I come before you today to speak the truth and I will not waste my time or yours by placing blame on anyone for the attack on our planet, for the blame lies solely with the late Falleen Prince and his connection to the Sith. My Aunt is not the reason they attacked us. They did not attack us, because of their hatred of her, but what she stands for, for what Naboo stands for; peace, freedom, and love. If you want to be ruled by a power hungry, iron fisted government that throws the checks and balances to the wind, who will make laws and decisions that aren't necessarily the best for the people and a government that will render the voice of the people powerless, then you should vote for my opponent, Lady Dahlia. But if you want a rule that continues in the tradition and standards set by Queen Amidala, then you should vote for me. I will strive to follow my Aunt's example. Only through democracy can we achieve greatness. Thank you," she finished, as she stepped down.

"You did great sweetheart. I think I'm looking at Naboo's next Queen," Padme told her. Leia nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Aunt Padme," Pooja replied. Leia noticed Han working nearby and she went to talk to him for a moment.

"Hi Han," she said. He turned.

"Hey Princess, nice dress. Afraid to get your hands dirty?" he asked.

"No, I've just been working with Mommy today. I was wondering maybe if you'd like to hang out again tonight," she asked timidly.

"Sorry, but Lando and I are hitting the clubs in Theed tonight," Han replied.

"Oh…" she replied, with disappointment, but then perked up.

"Maybe I could come with you?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Sorry, but you have to be sixteen to get in, I gotta get back to work," he said, as he walked off. Leia lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Hey baby girl, how are things going with the campaign?" Anakin asked, as he approached.

"Daddy…I'm not a baby anymore," Leia protested. Anakin looked a little confused.

"Okay…sorry Princess, I'm taking your brothers and sisters to get some ice cream. Want to come?" he asked.

"No thanks Daddy. I don't feel like ice cream," Leia said sadly, as she walked off, headed for the hotel they were staying in nearby. Anakin looked perplexed, as Padme approached.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but Leia's down about something. She got irritated when I called her baby girl and then she turned down ice cream," Anakin said.

"Uh oh, sounds like boy trouble," Padme replied.

"No way angel, she's too young for that," he protested.

"Ani, she's fourteen. She's maturing and yes, she's starting to show an interest in boys. And it looks like to me that she might have just got turned down by the boy she likes," Padme replied.

"Well in that case, I want to know who this little womp rat is, so I can ask him why he thinks my baby girl isn't good enough for him," Anakin said.

"Sweetie, you can't interrogate every poor boy who Leia shows an interest in," Padme argued.

"Watch me," Anakin retorted. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Just let me talk to Leia. This is a mother/daughter type of conversation," Padme said. He sighed.

"All right, but if that boy hurt her feelings or was mean to her. I want his name," Anakin said, as a dark thought entered his mind. Padme gasped, as she heard the thought.

"Ani…you can't castrate any boy with your light saber, even if they do break Leia's heart!" Padme scolded.

"Maybe not, but I can think about it," Anakin replied.

"Why can't you behave?" Padme asked rhetorically, as she put her arms around his neck.

"You really want me to behave? I thought you liked it when I'm bad. At least, that's what you told me last night," he whispered seductively. She gasped, as he pinched her rear.

"Ani…we're in public," she scolded, before smiling naughtily.

"And if you behaved, I wouldn't know what to do with you," she replied, before kissing him softly.

"I'll go talk to Leia. There's just a few things that require a mother's point of view. But don't worry, because Leia is always going to come to you for other problems," Padme said. He sighed.

"Okay, I'll talk the rest to get ice cream," he said.

"Bring me back some?" she requested.

"Of course, shurra flavor, with extra chocolate sprinkles," he replied.

"You know me well," she said, as they parted ways, with Padme heading to find Leia.


	12. Part 12 of 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 12! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :

Revenge: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 12/12

The lift stopped on her floor and Leia got off, as she began trekking down the hall. As she turned down the correct hallway, she heard a girl giggle and quickly dashed out of sight, as she saw that it was Han with this girl. She spied on them from around the corner. And what she saw broke her heart. Han had this beautiful blonde girl, who was about his age, pinned against the wall, as they made out.

"Where's your room?" she asked seductively. Han smirked and took her hand.

"Right this way," he replied, as he led her into his bedroom. Hot tears cascaded down Leia's cheeks, as she watched the door slide closed. How could she have been so stupid as to think that scoundrel could ever like her? She was just a kid and all he wanted was a good time with that busty blonde bimbo! Sobs racked Leia's shoulders, as she found the door to the suite her parents had rented for their family and ran inside crying.

~*~

Padme entered the penthouse suite they had rented and looked around the living area. Leia was no where in sight, so she made her way to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She stopped at Leia's door and put her ear to it. She heard Leia crying and knocked softly.

"Leia…sweetie, it's Mommy. Do you want to talk?" Padme questioned. She heard her daughter sniff.

"No…I don't feel like talking," Leia sobbed.

"Sweetie, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Talking might make you feel better," Padme called. Leia sniffed.

"Okay…you can come in," Leia called back. Padme opened the door and went in, only to see her daughter on the bed with eyes red from crying and a tearstained face.

"Oh honey…what's wrong?" Padme asked, as she sat down beside her on the bed.

"Mom…am I pretty?" Leia asked.

"What? Of course you are. You're so very pretty. Why would you ask that?" Padme asked. Leia shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she lied.

"Is this about a boy, perhaps?" Padme asked. Leia looked at her.

"How did you know?" she sniffed. Padme hugged her and laid her daughter's head on her shoulder.

"Motherly intuition, baby girl. I know you're probably not comfortable talking to Daddy about boys and frankly, he's not crazy about the subject either. But you are growing up and you can talk to me," Padme told her. Leia sniffed, as fresh tears welled in her eyes

"There's a boy and I thought he liked me…but then I saw him kissing an older girl. She was really beautiful and blonde and tall," Leia sobbed. Padme held her and gently stroked her hair.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, but that doesn't mean you're not pretty. You're very beautiful. Does this boy have a name?" Padme asked. Leia's cheeks flushed.

"It's Han," she confessed. Padme had to admit that she was surprised by her answer.

"I don't even know why I like him! He's such a jerk, but then he was nice to me and then he was a big jerk again!" Leia cried.

"Oh, I know it hurts sweetie, but there's going to be a lot of boys. Believe me, your father is already going crazy about it. You're so pretty and you'll grow into a very beautiful woman. And someday, you'll meet one that you love so much that you want to spend the rest of your life with him and he's going to feel the same way about you. But along the way, there might be a few heartbreaks. But always know that Daddy and I will be here for you," Padme said.

"Thanks Mom, I do feel better," she replied. Padme smiled.

"Good," she said, as they heard commotion in the living area. Anakin had returned with the rest of their children.

"Your father is worried about you, but I'll tell him you're okay and send him in. You look like you could use a Daddy hug," Padme said. Leia smiled and nodded, as Padme kissed her forehead and left her room.

~*~

"You're back," Padme said, as her husband and children were gathered on the sofas, eating their ice cream. Anakin handed her a cup of the sweet treat.

"Mmm…thanks sweetheart," Padme said, as she took a bite.

"Anything for you angel and I had them put extra chocolate sprinkles on yours," he replied.

"Thanks," Padme said, as she spooned a bite into her mouth.

"Is Leia okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," she replied.

"Is it about…a boy?" he asked with disdain.

"Yes, she had a crush, but this boy didn't exactly reciprocate her feelings. But…we talked and everything's okay now or at least, it will be okay," Padme said, as she walked to the kitchen. Anakin followed.

"Okay…who's this boy?" Anakin asked.

"It's not important. She's fine and I told her you'd come in and give her a big hug," Padme replied.

"Who is it, Padme?" he asked again.

"It's Han, but don't you dare go scaring the life out of him. Leia would be mortified," Padme warned.

"I just want to ask the little womp rat why he thinks my baby girl isn't good enough for him," Anakin replied.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. I think it would upset Leia more, because I'm not entirely sure Han is aware of Leia's feelings for him," Padme replied.

"Then what made her so upset? How does she know he doesn't feel the same?" Anakin asked. Padme winced.

"Well, she sort of saw him kissing another girl," Padme replied. Anakin snorted.

"Great. Well, Leia doesn't need to be involved with a player anyway. But I still want to go scare the life out of him for breaking her heart," Anakin said. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know, but in a couple years, Leia will have her revenge. She'll be a lot more grown up and then Han will notice her. Then she can toy with his heart a little and really make him work for her affections," Padme said. Anakin got a sour look on his face. His daughters dating was not something he wanted to talk about.

"I'm going to go give her a hug and enjoy the last fleeting moments of her being my baby girl," he pouted

"She'll always be our baby, no matter how old she gets," Padme reminded, as he walked to her room.

"Can I come in Princess?" Anakin called, as he knocked.

"Of course Daddy," she called back. Anakin smiled and went in, finding Leia curled up on her bed, reading something on her datapad; probably one of the latest teen publications.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, as he sat down on the bed next to her, handing her a cup of ice cream. She smiled and nodded, as she started eating it.

"Sorry if I worried you, Daddy," she said. he smiled.

"It's okay. Mom said it was a girl problem. I guess I'm still getting used to the reality that you're growing up, which means you'll need me less and less," he replied.

"Daddy, I'm always going to need you," Leia reminded him.

"Promise?" he asked. She smiled and hugged him.

"Promise," she replied. He kissed her hair.

"Okay," he said, as he got up and left her to her thoughts. He found Padme outside the door smiling at him. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly.

"You're such a wonderful father," she told him.

"You and the kids are everything to me," he replied.

"I better go get ready. Pooja has an interview with the press in an hour," she said. He nodded.

"Okay," he replied, as they shared a tender kiss, before she went into their bedroom and he headed back out into the living area.

"Hi Grandpa Riley!" he heard Kimberly say, as Riley arrived.

"Hey there, tiny one," he replied, as he gave her hug. The other kids chorused a "hello" to him, but remained absorbed in the hologame they were playing. Anakin noticed the weary look on his father-in-law's face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Have you watched the Holonews in the last couple hours?" Riley questioned.

"No," Anakin answered.

"Well, they're reporting that there is a significant number of Falleen survivors that have yet to surface on any Republic world. Now, normally I wouldn't care what happened to them, but I'm afraid our good friend Ysanne is already hard at work against us," Riley explained.

"Why do you say that?" Anakin asked.

"An "anonymous source" released a clip of me killing Xizor," Riley said. Anakin sighed deeply.

"Then it's safe to assume that Ysanne has recruited a good number of survivors to her cause," Anakin stated. Riley nodded.

"Then they've got protestors on several different planets demanding that I be arrested and even some are demanding Padme's arrest. But fortunately, they have no case. Xizor was a fugitive and a war criminal, so his death was ruled a result of resisting arrest and attempted assault of an Officer, so they can protest all they want," Riley said. Anakin sighed.

"It just means we'll have to be persistently vigilant. This was only one battle in a war that's just begun," Anakin said. Riley nodded, as Padme came out in a formal Senatorial gown, midnight blue in color, with her hair up in twin buns on either side of her head. She was a vision of beauty, as always.

"Hi Daddy," she greeted with a hug.

"Hey sweetness, you look like you're ready for an interview with those vultures," Riley said, referring to the Holonet.

"More like ready to get it over with," Padme replied.

"Luke, keep an eye on things. We'll be back in a couple hours to get you guys for dinner," Anakin called.

"Okay Dad," Luke called back.

"Make sure you're all washed up and changed by then," Padme reminded. They answered with a chorus of okays, as their parents and grandfather left.

~*~

Xalazar De'reux puffed on a Death Star, as he sat in his study aboard his personal cruiser. He had just finished watching Pooja Kenobi's speech to the people of Naboo. He heard his wife Anya huff in annoyance.

"Those irritating goodie goodies! What I wouldn't give to see Padme Skywalker be publicly and very painfully executed," she yelled.

"Relax my dear. Lady Ysanne has plans for the demise of the Skywalkers. Our part is keeping tabs on Naboo's next Queen," Xalazar replied.

"Well, that would be much easier if Lady Dahlia were to be elected. But no, the Naboo are going to elect the niece of their beloved Amidala," Anya huffed.

"And that's why we must keep an eye on the young Queen and get someone on the inside. A bodyguard…that can get close to her. Where is the family disappointment, anyway?" Xalazar asked.

"Now darling, Adam is young. He still has a lot of opportunities to bring pride to the family name. He wants to make you proud," Anya insisted.

"Well, this assignment will be his big chance, but if he fails, I'll disown him. It's risky giving him this job. The boy is weak and too softhearted," Xalazar complained.

"Then this assignment is exactly what he needs to toughen him up," Anya replied.

"Yes and it will get him out there to get his feet wet. You baby him too much," Xalazar scolded.

"Oh Xal, he's my youngest. Of course I babied him. But that doesn't mean he won't follow in your footsteps. He's young, handsome, and charming. Wrapping young Pooja Kenobi around his finger and winning her heart will be child's play for him. And then we'll step in and crush the little twit," Anya said, as their oldest son entered the room with their youngest trailing behind him. Adam De'reux didn't resemble his tawny haired, husky, and rather unattractive brother, though Devan wasn't really ugly, just not handsome either. Adam was different, however. While Devan resembled Xalazar in facial features and build, Adam inherited good looks from his mother. His wavy, jet black hair, which was combed neatly, was the only thing he inherited from Xalazar. His eyes were blue, like his mother's and he had a compact, lanky, yet muscular build. Adam was the black sheep of the family and often called weak and soft, because he had no interest in the family business or doing harm to others. Unfortunately, being born a De'reux meant you either did as you were told, which meant carrying out various assignments, or you ended up dead. Adam knew his father wasn't above killing his own for disobeying or shaming the family. Stories of Xalazar's first wife and his own brother were prevalent reminders to them all. No one got out alive. Xalazar's first wife discovered what he did for a living and left him with their daughter Kyla when she was a toddler. Three days later, Kyla was back with her father and the former Mrs. De'reux was found dead on a riverbank on Dantooine, with her throat slit from ear to ear. The story of Xalazar's younger brother was much the same. He didn't agree with the family ways and he tried to run away with his fiancé to begin a new life. They evaded Xalazar's powerful reach for about two months, but were eventually found shot to death in their hotel room on a world in the outer rim. In the De'reux family, betrayal and desertion mean execution. As a result, Adam had attended only the finest schools and Universities, educating him well in business and finance. He was also highly trained in hand to hand combat and weaponry making him perfect for his upcoming assignment.

"Devan tells me you're not thrilled about your new assignment," Xalazar said. Adam glared at his older brother. They were like night and day. His father laid a holo on his desk.

"She is your assignment. Pooja Kenobi will likely be the next Queen of Naboo," Xalazar stated. She was young and very beautiful, though he shouldn't have been surprised, for he had yet to see any woman related to Padme Skywalker that wasn't gorgeous.

"You're going to come highly recommended for a position as one of her bodyguards by the new Captain of the Royal Guard, who is in our pocket. You will make a point to get close to her without seeming suspicious and eventually you need to become the bodyguard she requests at her side the most. If she falls for you, all the better," Xalazar said.

"And what exactly will that accomplish?" Adam asked.

"You'll feed us the information we need and when the time is right, we'll move in and seize control of Naboo's government for ourselves," Xalazar replied. Devan smirked.

"I'm not sure he can stomach this job, Dad. Maybe you should give this assignment to me," Devan teased. Adam glared at him.

"Like you could get close to a beautiful girl like her. Women think you're ugly and repulsive. Dad chose me, because he knows I can charm my way into the Queen's heart. You'd only make her sick," Adam spat. Devan barred his teeth in anger. He was about to take a swing at his baby brother, but Xalazar chuckled and motioned for Devan to hold back.

"Settle down Devan. Adam is about the Queen's age and he does have the best chance. Now son, go pack your things. You're going to Naboo," Xalazar said.

"Yes father," he replied. Participating in his father's schemes was the last thing he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure he had the courage nor the means to defy the family…

~*~

Kendra arrived at the ruin Temples on Korriban. She pulled back her cloak and put a hand on her swelled belly. The child she was carrying was the result of the fling she had with Boba Fett. But the child would be used for the Sith purposes and she would follow her mother's instructions to the letter.

"Soon father, you will be reborn into this world and you will rule after we destroy the Chosen One and the Jedi," Kendra said, as she entered the Temple. Her mission was to locate her father's demonic Force spirit, which dwelled in the Temple of evil she had just entered. Then she would give birth to the baby, so her father's spirit could possess it and then she would return to the Death Star, where the Xalryn scientists would engineer a purely organic, yet ultimately powerful Sith warrior with their bio technology, gene manipulation, accelerate aging process, and the blood of the Chosen One. It would only be a matter of a few years, before their ultimate objective was realized. If they succeeded, then not even Anakin Skywalker, the child of the Force itself, could stop them or so they believed…

~*~

_3 months later…_

The newly built Theed palace had been finished only a week ago and was appropriately being christened with its first formal event; the coronation of Naboo's newly elected Queen. It wasn't a huge surprise when Pooja won the election by a landslide one month ago. The people liked what she stood for and who was standing behind her. For the last month, she had been learning he ropes and conducting her duties from the parliament building temporarily until the palace was finished. She was awarded the title of Queen Aridala. It was similar to Amidala and very much meant to be, for the Naboo were proud to have their beloved Amidala's niece serving as their Queen. Her coronation speech had gone off without a hitch and now the guests enjoyed the party. Pooja quickly tired of greeting so many delegates and knew she would have to build a stamina for it. She quietly slipped into the gardens and gazed up at Naboo's beautiful moons.

"There you are," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh hi Daddy, I just came out here for some fresh air," she replied.

"Already eluding your bodyguards, I see. Your Aunt will be proud," he teased, as he put his arm around her.

"You look so grown up tonight," Obi-Wan said proudly, albeit with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Thanks Daddy. You and Mom are going to come visit a lot, right?" Pooja asked. He smiled.

"Every possible chance we got. You're going to get sick of us, because we're going to visit so much," he replied.

"That won't happen. I'm going to miss everyone, but I'm grateful for this opportunity to serve our people," Pooja said. Obi-Wan kissed her hair.

"You're going to do wonderfully," he replied, as they heard someone behind them.

"Oh, forgive me, Master Jedi. I didn't know the Queen was with you," a young bodyguard said.

"That's quite alright. She slipped off by herself, but no harm done. I'm glad to see you're taking your job seriously," Obi-Wan replied, as he patted his daughter's shoulder.

"Don't stay out here too long," Obi-Wan said, as he went inside. Pooja continued to enjoy the fresh evening air

"You don't have to stay out here if you don't want to," Pooja told the guard.

"It's my job to see that you have protection at all times, my Queen," he replied. Pooja rolled her eyes.

"Aunt Padme said I'd have to get used to all the security," Pooja replied.

"It is for your own protection," he stated.

"Well fine, if you're going to be out here, then at least we can talk or are you going to be like the other guards and tell me it's improper for you to converse freely with me?" she asked.

"It is improper, but if you want to talk, then it will be so. You are the Queen," he replied. She looked at him and smiled.

"Nice answer. What is your name?" she asked.

"Adam Landrey, Your Highness," he answered.

"You're Captain Landrey's nephew," she remembered. He nodded.

"Yes my Queen," he replied.

"So…Adam, where are you from?" she asked.

"The Vesta province in the western hemisphere," he replied.

"Vesta? Wow, that's a very exclusive province," she mentioned. He nodded and didn't miss a beat.

"My father is a wealthy business man. He is a high finance, financial advisor. He helps his clients invest and protect their money. He makes money for them, which in turn makes him money. He's very good at it," Adam replied.

"Wow…and your mother?" she asked.

"She's a homemaker," he replied.

"So is my Mom, except for the part time work that she does as a nurse in the Jedi Temple," Pooja replied.

"Weren't your mom and sister from Valencia?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, they were, before Governor Danae's rule was abolished. My Aunt ran away when she was a girl. My Mother escaped with us when I was a toddler. My biological father was a very bad man. I consider Obi-Wan my real father," Pooja replied.

"I've always admired your family's conviction to doing what's right. It is an honor to be serving you, my Queen," he said, as he bowed to her. She blushed shyly.

"Thank you Adam. I look forward to getting to know you. Will you escort me back inside?" she asked.

"Of course my Queen," he replied.

~*~

Anakin smiled at the beautiful woman in his arms, as he twirled her, before bringing her back to him. He held her close, as they swayed slowly to the soft romantic music.

"You know how to throw a great party, angel," he said. She smiled.

"Only because I cherish moments like these where I'm in your arms and making every woman in the room jealous," she replied.

"Well, I could kiss you, if you'd like to make them really jealous," he suggested.

"You better kiss me," she replied, as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Padme and I will never let anyone or anything take you from me," he whispered fiercely.

"You'll never lose me. You proved that you're holding on far too tightly for that to ever happen," she replied, as they spotted Leia sitting with Mara and Kimberly.

"Do you think Leia is still hung up on Han?" he asked.

"Maybe, but at her age, there's going to be so many crushes that it will be hard for us to keep track. She's a teenager now. A teenage girl and those are very turbulent years at times. There's going to be a lot of drama, especially with the girls and they're going to have problems that seem trivial to us, but very big, life eclipsing issues to them. They're growing up," she said.

"Don't remind me," he groaned.

"I hate to say this Ani, but it only goes downhill from here. In a couple years, we're going to have not just two teenagers in the house, but FIVE," Padme said.

"No wonder Mom and Dad wanted to watch them when they were little. They knew this was coming and that we were in trouble," Anakin replied, only half joking.

"Yes, we're probably in a lot of trouble. But I think we can take on this new challenge together, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course. We fight Sith Lords together. I'm sure teenagers are about the same as that," he joked again, making her giggle.

"But in all seriousness, I know we can do anything as long as we're together," he said.

"And we will be, forever," she added, as their lips met again in a passionate, loving kiss. They both knew very well that the dangers from their numerous enemies were far from over. They had only won a battle in what was an ongoing war between good and evil. But they were confident that their love would conquer all evil, no matter how bleak a situation seemed or how strong an enemy became. Their love would destroy all evil, now matter how powerful they grew, for their love was destiny, bound by the All Mighty Force itself. Even though more battles would ensue in the future and they would bear many struggles, their light would banish the darkness always.

The End…for now…

That is the end of this vignette, but this story is far from over. I will rollout the newest vignette, which is still untitled as of now, soon. In the next vignette, approximately two years will have passed. Two years of relative peace, but once again, things will begin to heat up, as their enemies form a united front against the Jedi and the Republic. Meanwhile, the Skywalker children and their friends are growing up. And growing up as a teenager with famous parents isn't always easy around their peers. They will face many of the things all teenagers face and much more that most do not. I am very excited to begin developing the lives of the children, which will prove to be very interesting now that they are becoming young adults. So, there is still much to look forward to from this amazing saga. Stay tuned for the next vignette. I hope to start it and have the first chapter out soon! In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
